Shades of Gray
by RedRibbonz
Summary: I brought my hand back and pulled it down with as much force as possible. I felt a cold hand stop mine just centimeters from his throat. I growled deeply and slowly looked just to see the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, this is my first story ever and I'm excited to see what you guys think. I know it sort of boring and drags on but it gets better. Review please :D **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Get up! God what's wrong with you! We are so going to be late!" my dearest cousin yelled.

I looked over to the alarm clock which was still beeping annoyingly...it was 5 in the morning. _I knew I was going to regret buying that thing. _I quickly clicked the snooze button and turned the light on in my room. My room painted black with stars all over. Juts how I like it.

"Give me a damn moment!" I yelled back.

I went to my closet and looked for something to wear. I got a black hoodie, put on black skinny jeans, and took out my black boots. I looked in the mirror. I had black hair that was slightly wavy and curled at the tips which were in layers. My hair reached just a little over my middle back. I had green eyes and full lips. My skin tone was between tan and peach. I put a little eyeliner on the lower part because people were always telling my I had long eyelashes and that eyeliner would ruin it. I wasn't a big fan for make up anyway. I realized I was wearing all black. _Great, it looks like I'm going to a funeral._

"Are you almost done yet?" Sarah yelled, who was the cousin I lived with.

"Stop yelling! There's only a piece of flimsy wood separating us and I have sensitive ears!" I yelled back.

"Just hurry up" she said as I heard her footsteps walking away becoming more and more faint.

I took one last glance in the mirror and left the safety of my room. I went down stairs and into the kitchen looking to eat something for my taste buds.

I had lived with my cousin for almost 2 years now. My parents died in a war and even though I would like to know what they were like I didn't get all emotional over it. As if I were going to start cutting myself and start a pity clan over people I never knew. My aunt was the one that owned the house and everything but she was always away doing god knows what.

I continued to look around for something to eat when someone slammed the refrigerator door…along with my face.

"Sarah, what the fuck!" I yelled as I started to rub my nose.

"We are going to be late! You couldn't bother to put something more representable?" she said muttered.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. It was still dark outside and the wind hit my face like a slap. I quickly put my hood over my head and we started towards the car.

We quickly got in and Sarah started the car. She was only a year older then I was…technically. I was 16 and she was 17. We drove in silence for about 5 minutes when she started talking.

"So…how are you feeling? Nervous I bet" she said.

"Pssh, as if. This isn't exactly my first time you know" I retorted.

"Yes, I only know to well" she sighed.

Finally after 10 minutes we pulled into a parking lot. We got out the car and walked to two big doors and inhaled deeply. We opened the doors and walked into the main hall. Then another two doors lay ahead of, normal sized and I slowly walked in. There were people seated all over the place. I glanced at the clock and realized I was 3 minutes late.

"Look who decided to join us, take a seat. Please." A familiar voice said.

I went up to the front of the room and took a seat, my lawyer looking at me with annoyance. Yes, that's right. I'm in court…again.

"Now that you have decided to join us let the trials begin."

I looked at the far left of me to see the boy whose name was Andrew, my enemy. He glanced my way and gave me daggers. I sneered and bared my fangs, and yes I am vampire. Along with almost everyone else in the room.

Very few humans knew about us, or any mythical creatures for that matter. The ones that did know were either turned or killed. The thing is this court isn't exactly the same as a human would be. They asked questions and answered. The only difference was that if wanted the defender or offender would get bit. By doing this the court would be able to see what really happened. That's what happened all the time anyways but there were people who pleaded guilty scared of what the offender might do.

"Now lets here Andrew's side of the story first. Speak" the judge said.

Andrew walked to the seat where your were asked questions and sore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth etc etc.

"I was with my girlfriend. We were feeding when this girl came up and attacked me out of nowhere! She knocked out my girlfriend and tried clawing at my face so I pinned her down and jus then my girlfriend woke up. She thought we were going to…", I saw as he shivered and I rolled my eyes "Anyway so my girlfriend started getting angry and she sort of pushed Cleo, and they got into a fight. I tried to break them up but they just wouldn't".

My mouth dropped to the floor as his lies came easily through his mouth. Then my lawyer kicked in.

"What were you feeding on?"

"Human" he muttered.

"Do you know why you were 'attacked'?" he asked.

"No" Andrew replied.

"What were you doing before you were with your girlfriend?"

He thought about it.

"I was with her all day" He said shortly after.

"Well, according to a few…people you were seen with Cleo's best friend. Please, correct me if I'm wrong." My lawyer said calmly.

"You're wrong" Andrew said.

"Where is your girlfriend? Why isn't she here to justify what you speak of?"

"She's sick".

I saw as Andrew's eyes slowly turned to a dark murky red. He glanced my way. He knew that I know exactly what happened. The judge told Andrew to go back to his seat and I was called up. I saw the judge nod to someone. I saw a blur and a woman stood right in front of me. She looked at me and slowly began to come down on my neck. I felt the slight stinging and blackness took over.

I woke up in a bed but form my surrounding I could tell I was still at court. I opened a door to realize it was led right back to court. I sighed. Everyone was exactly were I had seen them last only Andrews eyes were normal. Everyone looked to see who it was and when Andrew saw me his eyes turned red. It happened so fast I didn't know what to do. I felt cold hard fingers slowly closing in on my throat. I brought my knee up hard hitting that one area no boy would want to get hit. Andrew doubled over but regained his posture quickly. He lashed out at my face and I was just quick enough to dodge. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins and I knew that my eyes turned red. I threw a punch and he caught my arm and threw me to the floor. Before I could get back up he kicked me in the stomach and I crashed into one of the pews. Pain shot through my back but vanished as quickly as it came. He walked over to me with a big ugly smile displayed across his face. All the while people where rushing out most of them humans and the vampires did nothing, looking confused as ever. I wondered what Andrews's power. As he came closer I grabbed his leg and pinned him to the floor. He stared up at me, hate in his eyes. Now I was the one smiling.

"Do it, kill me" he spat.

Call me cold hearted but this bastard deserved to die. The reason we were in court was because he raped and killed a poor innocent girl. His girlfriend witnessed it and they argued it became pretty violent and I happened to be there so I jumped in.

"Well, if you insist".

I brought my hand back and pulled it down with as much force as possible. I felt a cold hand stop mine just centimeters from Andrews throat. I growled deeply and slowly looked just to see the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.


	2. Suprise

"And what do you thing your doing little missy?" said the vampire, holding me in a tight grip but not to the point where it would bruise.

Andrew was struggling under me and it was hard to keep him down considering one of my hands were being held back. I stared into the beautiful vampires eyes mesmerized but quickly realized he was stopping my pursuit.

"What the hell is your problem? Get off of me" I said while trying to rip my hand free from his grip.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to get off my cousin first" he said.

I looked down at Andrew and at back at the mysterious man still gripping my wrist. They looked nothing alike. Andrew had blond hair blue eyes, which were red at the moment and he stood at about 5ft 7, not very tall and was very skinny. On the other hand this unknown vampire was about 6ft 2 with pitch black hair that was long enough to just cover his ears, he had greenish hazel color to his eyes, and was lean but I could see the slight muscles through his shirt.

I realized he wasn't going to let me go until I got off Andrew. With my other hand I quickly brought my fist to Andrews head and knocked him out cold. I quickly got up and stared at those perfect eyes, waiting for him to let my arm go. He raised an eyebrow at me and released my arm slowly.

I thought about whether I should kill Andrew now that my arm was released but decided against it. I didn't want to be back in this place anytime soon. Then realizing exactly what I was here for I felt myself sneer in disgust without my brain giving the command.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a deathly tone.

"For my cousin of course, it is a pleasure to meet you" he said politely and held his hand out.

"For your c- You must be insane! You're going to defend _that… _thing_? _It's the people like you I don't understand. Do you even know what he did? Either you don't or you are in the wrong court because-"

"Did I ever say I was going to defend him?"

"You said you were here for your cousin"

"You didn't answer my question"

"No" I muttered and felt like a little child being caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

I looked deep in those eyes and saw amusement in them. _He's mocking me. If that's how he wants to be then so be it. I closed my eyes and willed a vampire to appear behind me, a stake in each hand. Then the vampire was charging and Andrew's cousin striking out with the stakes._

I reopened my eyes and smiled inwardly at what I saw. Andrews's cousin fighting…with himself. I was an illusionist. So far I have been able to keep my illusions up for about two minutes. Then it would lift. I saw Andrew's cousin struggle with himself, I made it easy on him. If I wanted I could make him feel the pain although nothing would really be happening to him. I then saw _my_ cousin rushing towards me.

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok? I didn't know what to think one moment that kid was on top of you the next thing you know you are standing here smiling with a broken pew and no one is in here! Everyone evacuated the building I was so worried and", she turned to Andrew's cousin still fighting with himself and I swear she almost drooled "who is that? And what did you do?"

Her voice rose at the last part and I gave her an innocent look. She glared in return. _Whatever._

"I didn't do anything. He was mocking me and my imagination got the best of me".

"Lift it" she demanded.

"No"

"Don't be stubborn; what did he even do to you anyway?"

"That's none of your business" I said because in honesty I was acting like a child but didn't want to admit it. I sighed and lifted the illusion even though there was probably a good 30 seconds left.

I saw as he suddenly stopped moving all over the place swinging at nothing. He was breathing hard; even though vampires didn't need to breathe it came naturally as if we were human. I took a deep breath as he looked my way. His jaw clenched and his muscles rippled beneath his shirt. I could tell he was angry took a slight step back as he started walking towards me.

His eyes were a deep red and now he was right in front of me so close I could feel his breath on my face. I stood there paralyzed as his hands held my throat. He didn't put pressure or anything it just rest there.

At the corner of my eye I saw a blur and my cousin was touching Andrew's cousins back slightly. Her power was that in a single touch she could see everything that person seen…only if she wanted. Her eyes rolled back into her head and when they were finally back to there normal state she threw herself onto the floor bowing muttering apologies. I stared, astonished. _Now what would make her do a stupid thing like that?_

Andrew's cousin turned around to see my cousin and his hand left my throat. He looked at my cousin and watched her on the floor. I ran to her and tried pulling her up.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, get up".

"Get down" she muttered under her breath only so that I could hear.

Just then I heard a lot of footsteps running this our way and there were about 8 vampires in the doorway. They saw me and started to rush towards me. All of their fangs were bared. Andrew's cousin held up his hand and they all stopped in an instant. Confused I looked in Andrew's cousin's face searching for answers but there was no expression on his face. He looked cold and hard, nothing to what I had just seen not to long ago.

I heard softer footsteps coming this way and saw a little girl about 7 years of age with long blond hair and chubby round cheeks. I could tell she was a vampire. Andrew's cousin turned around and I saw his eyes soften. She ran his way and none of the vampires tried to stop her. She jumped into his arms and they hugged each other before he set her down and ruffled her hair.

_What the hell is going on here, a family reunion? _The little girl looked my way and a big grin appeared on her face.

"Is that your new girlfriend…she's pretty" she announced loud and clear.

I felt myself blush and Andrew's cousin smiled at my uneasiness.

"Get up, woman".

My cousin got up and I realized this person must be very important.

"P-pr-Prince Alexander, my apologies m-m-my cousin, she is v-very sorry".

My eyes widened as I realized just who this person was. _I could be killed for my stupid and childish actions, what was I thinking? I almost killed his cousin. _I stood there dumbfounded. I looked over to where Andrew's body was supposed to lay and it wasn't there. I looked frantically and looked at the prince…Alexander. He glared at me…or something behind me and that was the last thing I saw before I fell to the floor.

I woke up and stared at a ceiling…my ceiling. I looked at the clock and it was 8 am. _Shit, I'm going to be late for school. _I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. I ran back into my room and quickly put on some grey skinny jeans, my clack vans and a black V neck shirt. I put on the necklace that was heart shaped that I was told my mom had given to me. I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

I went downstairs and went outside only to find out Sarah's car wasn't their. _She left me. Whatever, Id much rather run anyway. _I took out my phone and looked at the time, school starts in 5 minutes and it took at least 10 to get their when driving by car, but then again that was only if we were following the speed limit. I started to run and felt as the wind whipped my hair around. Ten minutes turned into 5 and I got there just as the bell rang and I slowed to a stop. I saw my best friend walk towards me. We started walking towards our first period class which was Chemistry.

"Cleo! You didn't call me last night! You will never believe what happened to me last night".

Caren was my best friend and also human. I smelt blood and soap although it was very faint on her. My eyes widened, but then I put on an earnest expression as if I didn't know what she was about to tell me.

"You know how I told you about me and Brian?"

"Yes…"

"Well last night I went over to his house and he was watching T.V with his shirt off. I mean I know we've been dating for some time now but he seemed so relaxed at sexy. Anyways we went up to his room and umm…"

She started to blush, and I said nothing. I didn't approve of her having sex but she seemed so happy I decided not to say anything.

"You had sex?" I said with surprise in my voice.

"Yes, you don't know, at first it hurt but then it was like magic. You want details?".

"No, no thanks I want to keep my breakfast in my stomach" I said even though I didn't have breakfast.

"Oh well, your loss" she smiled.

I saw Brandon coming our way and I smiled. I knew he had a crush on me but couldn't return his feelings. Sure he was sweet and kind and good looking but that was just in the friendship zone. I knew him to well and he's almost dated every girl in the school, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him.

Plus he was currently dating some girl names Reece.

"Hello ladies, Cleo, Karen."

He came between us a linked his arms through ours. The bell rang and we went into Chemistry. The class was pretty boring and I drew doodles in my note book the whole time. Finally the bell rang and I walked to my next class which was just next door. I loved math because it was so easy and hated science because it was a bunch of B.S. I had pre calculus and was a junior. My birthday is in 3 weeks in October the 16th. That would make me 17, finally.

The teacher let us in and I noticed I kept hearing whispers of the same subject. All around the class room people were talking about a new kid.

"Did you see him? He is so hot I almost melted on the spot when I saw him"

"I know, I thought I was going to faint"

Most of what I heard was similar to these conversations and Pre calculus went by in a breeze.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for lunch. I sat with my best friend Caren, Brandon, Vanessa, Brian, Anna and Kimberly. I was the first to sit down at our corner since I didn't eat human food that much.

As I passed by I saw seniors and juniors glance my way examining me. I was use to it by now because I was a vampire and vampires were always beautiful. Jealous girls shot daggers at me and I ignored them and sat down. I scanned the cafeteria to look for anyone who might be new, I gave up after I found no one. Brandon came next with a sub sandwich in his plate. He had a determined expression on his face and I wondered why.

"What's up?" I asked

"I sort of wanted to talk to you"

"Ok?"

He got up went around the table grabbed my hand and took my towards the hallways which were now empty.

"I've wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Yeah I got that part". I didn't like where this was heading.

"Actually I just wanted to show you".

He put his hands on my waist and walked forwards so that I was walking backwards till my back was against a locker. He brought his body closer to mind started sucking on my neck. Shivered with pleasure but knew this wasn't right. This was my body responding, not my heart.

"Brandon this isn't right" I tried to shove away slightly without throwing him across the hall. As a result he brought by body closer to his and started sliding his hands up my shirt.

"We're going to get in trouble c'mon stop".

Then Brandon was off of me and on the floor in a matter of seconds his face bright red in anger. Someone was standing in front of me.

"She said stop" a somehow familiar voice said.

Brandon's eyes widened and he walked away as fast as he could. My savior turned around and my breath caught in my throat. It was a vampire, the sexiest/handsomest I've ever seen.

He took my hand and kissed it.

"Alexander at your service" he whispered before walking away leaving me frozen in my spot.

_Why does he seem so farmiliar?_


	3. T or D

I started walking back towards the table me and my friends usually sit out and almost everyone was there. I saw Brandon, a big smile plastered on his face. I turned quickly; intending on going elsewhere but Brandon saw me and yelled my name out. I turned around and started walking towards our table. I sat down and Brandon came to my side of the table and he held my hand. I looked at him strangely and tried to rip my hand free of his. He only held it tighter and I sighed and gave up. _What the hell is going on?_

"So when did you plan on telling me you guys were dating? I thought we told each other eevverryytthhinngg" Caren's high pitched whiny voice made me want to cover my ears and hope of never hearing again.

"Yea… I sort of told them about us…if you don't mind" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

_Us? _The only us there had been is when you came on me...which really wasn't an us. It was a You.

He brought our linked hands on top of the table making it obvious for everyone to see. I noticed he kept looking to his left every three seconds.

I turned around and almost instantly knew what he was looking at. There on the other side of the cafeteria was a girl. No, not girl a vampire. She had dirty blond hair that reached just below her chin. Her eyes were blue and I she stood at about 6ft. a familiar figure was facing towards her and I saw her glance me way.

I heard her growl knowing only vampires could here such a thing and my mouth dropped. What did I do to this girl for her to have so much dislike towards me. The familiar figure turned around and I noticed who it was. Alexander. Blonde (the name I came up for the girl vampire) went behind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He smiled, and then she smiled. I saw her whisper something into his ear. I whispered something back and made a pouty face. I watched as her hands started to venture further down. I gagged and Brandon grip tightened on my arm. I turned around, trying to keep the bile back in my stomach…where it should be.

I heard Blonde laugh and ignored the fact Brandon was practically getting sweat all over my hands.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

_As long as it doesn't consist of anything the last time you wanted to talk to me. _

"Sure."

He took my wrist and dragged me to a near by empty table no one sat at because it was supposedly cursed. I laughed out loud. Humans can be so stupid I mean a haunted table? _Pfft. Sad._

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, now what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well have you seen the new girl? She's amazing" I smirked.

"And you're telling me this because…?" I asked, although I knew exactly where this was heading.

"Well as you can see she has attached her self to the other new kid and he is sort of a competition. Anyways I want you to be my girlfriend, for pretend of course but we are going to have to be pretty convincing."

I actually felt bad for him. As is if some vampire was going to bother herself with a human. Maybe for her own pleasures but it was really rare that a vampire fell in love with a human. Most of them hated humans while others loved them. I liked humans, they were so interesting. Sometimes I acted like a human myself.

"I see, and by pretty convincing you mean?" knowing exactly what he meant but it was funny to watch him say it out loud. He must oh knew that I knew what he meant because he just rolled his eyes playfully.

"Might I ask, why me?"

"Well you are pretty hot, probably the most in school…until Risa of course." I assumed Risa was Blonde but I liked my title better.

We both laughed and I slapped him a little harder then I meant for but he just laughed harder.

"May I?" he asked and held out if elbow.

"Why of course" and we linked arms.

We started back towards our table. I looked for Blonde and Alexander to find they were exactly where

they were before only sitting at a table. Blonde's back was faced towards me and Alexander was faced my way. I looked at my arks linked with Brandon's and made a face of disgust. _He may be hot/beautiful/whatever but no one should judge anyone. _

He was still looking at our linked arms and Blonde turned around to. She just rolled her eyes. I moved closer to Brandon hugging him putting my head on his shoulder. I looked at Alexander's reaction and he gagged in response. I snorted from trying to keep my laugh in. Of course -as if on que- the vice principle walks towards us...almost jogging. Her name was Ms. Ho. She had absolutely no life and planned on busting kids the rest of it. She looked down at the two of us and each gave us green slip. _Great, detention. _

After she left everyone at our table started to laugh and despite the fact I had to go to detention I laughed to. We pretty much spent the rest of the lunch period talking about who dated who. It was funny because Brian and Brandon were really the only two boys in the main group I hung out with and when they weren't doing whatever boys do, they are like total gossip girls.

Finally the bell rand and dismissed us to our next class. I had history next with I think it was kind of interesting. I was amongst the last to enter the class room. Sure enough Alexander, Blonde, and Brandon had my class. People were still taking seats and I took one in the very back. Brandon walked my way and threw his backpack on the floor next to mine, taking the seat in front of me. Blonde and Alexander was seated in the front but then Alexander got up abruptly and headed straight for the seat next to me. Blonde looked my way and shot daggers my way. I smiled sweetly at her. I ignored a majority of the boy and they'd given up eventually. A few boys glanced my way and stared….and stared. I raised an eyebrow and the immediately looked away.

"Why do you do that?" I heard someone ask and it took me a second to realize it was Alexander.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You chase away boys, why?"

_And why are you asking me these questions…_

"I don't chase them away" I said defensively. "If they were any good they would stay to begin with".

I muttered under my breath.

Blonde kept sending my daggers and I was getting annoyed. The second bell ran and we had a substitute. The poor woman was scared out of her mind, I mean who wouldn't be. This class was absolutely horrible if someone trained didn't know how to contain it. Our history teacher had years of practice but this woman didn't.

Through half of the period the woman gave up and pulled out a magazine and started reading it. I sighed and slumped back in my chair closing my eyes blocking out all the noise in the classroom. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

When I reopened my eyes Blonde was hovering over me. I frowned.

"Can I help you?" I asked patiently.

"My name is Risa, what's yours?" she held out her hand I looked at it suspiciously.

She glanced at Alexander and back tome, a smile on her face. I just stared at her hand; _did she really expect me to take that?_

"Cleo" I said returning the smile.

Brandon took her hand and shook it introducing himself. I had forgotten Brandon was even there. She snatched her hand back and stared at him like he committed the worst crime ever.

"How dare you touch me!" I almost laughed…almost. Almost because I saw Brandon turn a bright red and it looked like he was going to cry.

"I-I'm sorry" I heard Brandon mutter.

"Don't say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong" I told him.

I glared at Blonde who looked like an insane woman. I had realized I was standing up though I don't really remember getting up. She was so close her body almost touched mine. She leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"You'll me the one sorry if you don't watch your mouth. You'll be lucky if I even spare that humans life for touching me without permission" she hissed into my ear. I shoved her back with my hand and she almost fell on her ass.

"Get off of me" I shoved her back with my hand and she almost fell on her ass.

Her face turned stone hard and I saw as she tried to control her anger.

"Cat fight, Cat fight, Cat fight!" I heard a bunch of immature boy whisper in union. If she were to do something stupid as to actually get in a fight with my I had no doubt tables would break and walls would crumble.

The substitute looked up form her magazine to see what all the commotion was about. Then everything got quiet. She decided it was nothing and returned to her magazine. Most of the boys slowly backed away and kept there distance for the rest of the period. Brandon had went to the bathroom, didn't come till the last few minutes of class we had left. He didn't even look at me when the bell rang but just walked out like he was n a hurry to get to CP (College Prep). I sighed and stuffed the only two notebooks I ever took to school in my backpack and slung it over my back. Just then I felt a hand grip my wrist. I snatched it away immediately and turned to glare at whoever would be so bold. It was Alexander. He looked slightly shocked but recovered in a matter of nanoseconds. I still glared ast him, not caring how gorgeous he was.

"Look Alexander-"

"Please call me Alex" I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Alex-"

"You shouldn't have pushed her…for your own sake. She has a tendency for making people's lives she doesn't like miserable". _And I could care less._

"Can you stop cutting me off, it's annoying and rude and I have to get to my next class so good bye".

I turned and left. Maybe every other girl would swoon over him or faint or would do anything to please

him but I am not every other girl.

I decided I didn't want to go to CP and went straight for my locker instead. I put in the combination and took out my PSP and iPod. I slumped onto the floor and put my hood and plugged in the earphones for my iPod Bleed it Out by Lincoln Park came on and I turned the volume p as loud as it got. I turned on my PSP and started playing God of War II. I passed the game about twice but it never really did get old for me. I was so concentrated on the game that I didn't notice when the bell rang and everyone rushed out of there classrooms. I got up and shoved everything it back pack and closing my locker.

I went to the entrance of the school were I met Vanessa, Kimberly and Caren. We walked to the library like always and hung out there. A lot of kids did and most of the time we played truth or dare. I would never turn down a dare, no matter how humiliating it might be. Although most of them weren't really all that humiliating. I realized Brandon wasn't there but Brian was, hanging out with a few of his other friends.

"So! Who wants to play truth or dare?" some kid named Aaron asked.

All me and my friends stepped up and so did about several others. In all there were a total of 15 kids in a huge circle.

"You guys realize once you play you agree to do whatever dare is given to you."

Five kids backed out and I snorted. Then two came up replacing them. It was Blonde and Alex. _Oh no._

Some people looked astonished, others jealous and some excited.

"Oh my God he is so hot! Too bad that Barbie follow him everywhere like a lost puppy" Caren whispered in my ear.

"Hey, I thought you were spoken for" I told her.

I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'it doesn't hurt to look'

"So I'll ask the questions first" A girl said and chose someone at random to be asked truth or dare and it was Alex, ha this was going to be good.

"Truth or dare" the girl asked.

"Dare" Alex said, amusement on his face.

"I dare you to…take off your shirt and let every girl touch those lean muscles" she winked and I wanted to laugh so badly it hurt. He looked hesitant.

"If you can't do then you probably shouldn't have come" the girl said.

And I knew he was going to do it, questioning any male would really hurt the ego. If someone said 'I bet you can't jump out that 13 story window' surely enough the boy would do so and to prove himself he would even get a run start_. Boys._ He got up and took off his shirt and all the girls' gasped or just plain stopped breathing. His body was perfect and I almost stopped breathing myself. He turned to look at me and I snickered. Only two seconds passed my and I saw fear in his eyes. I noticed that ALL except for three that stayed loyal to their boyfriends, including Caren, the girls ran up to him, touching him. I bursted out laughing, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears came to my eyes and my side started to ache.

When everyone settled back down, it was Alex's turn to ask. I saw Blonde hold her nose up high as if she were sure he would pick her to do something, dirty most likely. He started to walk towards her and I saw other girls sigh in disappointment. Then he turned sharply when he was right in front of her walking in my direction. Blonde's mouth dropped to the floor. Everyone stared at him as he was standing right in front of me. I looked up since I was sitting down and he gloomed over me. Only then did I realize how tall he was. Feeling small I stood up to meet his gaze, he was a hold head taller than me. I pouted, why did I have to be so short, I stood at 5'6. It was a good height for humans but vampires? Not even.

"Cleo, Truth or Dare?"

I stood there for what seemed like hours while we had a little stare down. I never once in my life chose truth…ever and everyone here knew that but they watched. I heard a few people say 'omg she is going to pick truth' or 'she is definitely going to pick truth'. They were out of their mind if they think I was going to choose truth. I felt a evil smile make it's way across my lips.

"Dare".

**Haha I don't even know what the dare will be yet, I have no clue why I ended it that way but im too lazy to do anything bout it. Thanksgiving tomorrow yay!**


	4. Scatter

_Whatever he's going to throw my way it can't be that bad can it?_

"I dare you to-" he started.

"What'd I tell you kids 'bout staying here after 4:30 if you aint using the library? Huh? Yall know what crime yalls commitin, It's littering! No leave before go on and call da Police! Go I say go!" the ol grouchy lady took out her cell phone and everyone scattered, hell even I did. Although I wondered how it would sound if she complained we were littering. I'm pretty sure she meant loitering. Within seconds everyone was gone. Me and Vanessa were cracking up even though she was out of breath. I guess Caren ran the opposite way even though her house was the other way. My guess was that she went with Brian. Kimberly finally caught up. She was a little chunky but very pretty. A bead of sweat dropped down her forehead. We started walking home when Kimberly finally caught her breath.

"Wow, are you guys on steroids?" she said. We laughed.

"Hey Kimberly do think your parents will mind if I kick it at your house?" I asked.

Next to Caren, Vanessa and Kimberly were my best friends but Vanessa's parents were…not cool. I remember when I first went to Kimberly's house I had a crush on her bigger brother, Stephen. I was going to turn 17 and he was going to turn 19. Of course the only attraction was physical. I hadn't seen him in a long time and wondered what he looked like now.

"Yea sure they don't care, what about your cousin, Sarah? Won't she freak?"

"I'll just call her and let her know, no worries. Let me just…shit" I muttered

"What?" Vanessa and Kimberly said at the same time.

"I left my backpack at the library." I said miserably, it was starting to get dark.

"We can go back and get it if-"

"No, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. I'll meet you at your house. If I'm not back in about an hour assume then I was probably to lazy to walk to your house. Hasta luego."

"Bye…your house is further than mine..".

"C'ya".

I ran back to the library and on my way it started to drizzle. _Just my day. _I got there quickly considering I didn't have to watch how fast I ran around humans. I searched for almost 15 minutes when I finally gave up. I couldn't find my backpack anywhere. Not it was full on raining and I was soaking wet. Vampire or not, it not like we didn't fell anything physically. I cursed to my self and took note that I was going to need to buy a water proof jacket.

I stayed under an umbrella that was attached to one of the benches and waited hoping for the rain to die down. Of course, it rained harder.

"Damnet" this couldn't get any worse.

It took me Sarah 15 minutes to get me to school…and that was when she did break the speed limit. I would probably be there in 20 at the most….20 minutes of pure running in the rain. I sighed knowing I couldn't get sick but the cold rain falling hard hitting my skin wasn't exactly comfortable. I started to run and about a minute into running I noticed a car and I started walking.

A human seeing me run as fast as any car would be horrible, and I would get in big trouble. Then the car pulled over and stopped. I kept walking but glanced into the car to see if it was anyone I knew. The window was tinted so I couldn't see though it. Sure vampires had enhanced…everything but we didn't have X-ray vision. I walked ahead and the car moved up a little keeping up with my pace.

_Ok…_ I started power walking and the car came up next to me still moving. The window rolled down and I scented vampire immediately. I panicked and ran without even bothering to see who it was. I changed my route not wanting to know whoever that was were I lived. The car was in full speed now, and so was I. Sadly I couldn't run at 150 miles per hour. The car zoomed in front of me blocking me. The car door opened and I started to run the other way. I heard footsteps behind me getting closer. I tried one of my illusions but just couldn't. I had concentrate if I wanted to do an illusion but right now the only thing I had on my mind was to get the hell away.

It felt like I was running for hours even though it had been no longer than a minute. I no longer recognized my surroundings and panicked. I knew we were still in the city of Hawthorne but I never ventured out my area. The footsteps stopped for a mere second and I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I was pinned beneath my pursuer. I struggled and thrashed and clawed but my attempts were useless.

"Would you stay still" I recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Alex?" my eyes widened. What was he doing here.

"You're a pretty fast runner" he said then smirked right after. So much for a complement.

"I'm assuming you don't have a ride home?"

"Ah…you have assumed correctly" I said, mocking him.

I noticed he was still on top of me and he still had me pinned. He looked at me as if waiting for me to faint or something along those lines with a stupid smile on his face. _As if. _When was he going to realize I don't do that. Even if he was drop dead gorgeous. I frowned at myself. I noticed how I kept complimenting him.

"Well you going to let me up or what" It was a question but came out like a command. He shook his head in confusion and let me up. He must be use to every girl fall head over heels on sight. Who knew what happened on contact.

"Well, I gotta get home" I turned to start running but he grabbed my wrist and I looked at him. This was the second time he grabbed me today.

"Your not going to run in the rain are you?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well I'm not going to get sick…"

"I don't suppose you want a ride?"

"Sure" I mumbled.

We jogged back to the car and I got in. It was surprisingly warm and smelt good…it smelt like Alex. _Hey! none of that._ I scolded myself and began to relax once the heat got to me. My wet clothes clung to my skin and made me uncomfortable. I took off my sweater and tossed it in the back seat. It landed with a thud and I realized I must have soaked all the back seat.

"Oops, sorry. I hadn't realized it was that soaked" I took of my seatbelt and turned to get it. then something occurred to me.

"Hey…I didn't tell you were I live so where are we driving?" just then I saw the spot where we just were.

"You're taking me in circles?" I sighed.

He smiled and I saw that his fangs were barred. I looked away and stared out the window.

I really didn't want to tell him where I lived but what choice did I have… I saw that weren't driving in circles anymore but driving towards Kimberly's house. He couldn't know where Kimberly lived…right?

"Umm where are you going?" I asked.

"Of friends of mines who is the brother of a friend of yours". It took me a few seconds to register what he said but it clicked.

"Oh" I said sheepishly.

Finally we pulled into the driveway and I muttered a thanks. I opened the door to get out the car but Alex reached over and slammed it shut. He looked me dead in the eye and he looked scary.

"Why don't you like me? he demanded, his voice was almost intimidating. My mouth almost fell open, he sounded as if I answered wrong he would bite my head off.

"I never said I didn't like you" I said calmly. _You just shouldn't think so highly of yourself._ I added the last part in my head. Though who wouldn't when you were always being praised.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked me.

"Alex…umm… I really don't know your last name but I hardly think it matters" I replied. He smirked.

"If you did know my last name you would fall to your knees and bow down to me and kiss my feet".

I snorted "And what makes you so sure I would do that?"

Just then the door opened to the front porch and Kimberly came running out. She tapped on the window and was surprised when she saw me, she was even more surprised when she saw who I was in the car with. She was staring at him ad I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the ride" I told him and got out of the car.

Me and Kimberly ran back into the house to keep from raining. Her parents were downstairs watching TV and Stephen was in his room. I nodded and smiled and they smiled back. We ran upstairs to Kimberly's room. Then out of nowhere she started talking faster then I ever could run.

"Do you have idea as to what time it is?" she exclaimed and when I said nothing she continued "It's almost 7 and you have been gone for like 3 hours! And when we called Sarah and she said you weren't there but like, she sounded like she didn't care at all! And then I told my parents and they just brushed it off! And then I made a deal with them that if you didn't come back in an hour, but now you're here and you came in hotties car, om-i-god what did you guys do?"

"We did not do anything I was walking and he picked me up and dropped you off, he claims to know your brother"

"Really? That might be good news, If he does who knows when he will come to visit. Once he see's me he will know I'm his one and only" Kimberly fainted dramatically and we laughed.

"Hey do you have any dry clothes, I think I'm going to take a shower these clothes are freezing" she looked at me and saw I was dripping water all over the place. She threw me some Pajamas and a washcloth at me and I went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on all the way hot. I took the wet clothes that clung to by body off and went into the shower. The water felt nice on my skin and I started to wash my body. After I cleaned myself up I stood in the shower letting the hot water hit my back. Finally I got out and noticed I had no towel. I poked my head out the door.

"Kimberly…Kimberly get me a towel" I whispered loudly. I didn't really want the whole world to hear and I wouldn't really want to disturb her parent with getting me a towel.

"Kimberly!" I hissed.

Out of nowhere a towel smacked my face and I saw Stephen laughing at me. I thought about throwing a brush at him but decided not to. All I needed to do was break the boy's arm or back or something pretty important. I closed the door and wrapped the towel around me, it was pretty small, to small but covered everything. I blow dried my hair and but it in a sloppy loose sloppy bun. I turned to get my pajamas. _Nooo I left them in her room! I'm going to have to make a run for it. _I dreaded this because the towel was really short and I had to pass Stephen's room first- whose door is wide open. Wait…I'm a vampire I can go and he won't even see. Or I can use an illusion. No, I try by best not to use my illusions for rally silly reasons.

I got outside the bathroom looked left, then right. I ran and right when I was about to get inside Kimberly's room of bright flash blinded me causing me to halt, slip and slide…then fall stupidly. Kimberly

started bursting out laughing and I glared at her, I got up quickly still holding the towel to my body and walked into her room.

"I'm so sorry It looked like shadow and I though I was seeing thing" she said between laughs.

"Might I ask, why do you have a flashlight to begin with?" I said shaking my head.

"Well I was looking for something but never mind just go change in the closet or something".

I turned and got into the closet and changed into the clothes she gave me. When I came out she was on her bed queen sized bed and I flopped next to her. We started to talk about random things like flowers and the teletubies. Finally we went to sleep, and I slept dreamless and worry free.

. . .

I woke up and got ready for school. My clothes had dried over night in the dryer and I put them on. One was ready I went downstairs and turned on the TV putting it low so I wouldn't wake anyone up. When I checked the time it was only 7:30 so we still had a lot of time. It was very quiet upstairs and I only hear the rustle of blankets. I walked up to Kimberly's room and saw that she was still sleeping. I shook her lightly.

"Are you crazy we are going to be late for school" she just slapped my hand away but I kept shaking her, harder now.

"Wake up! We are going to be late for school".

"Since when did you care" she said through pillows. Although she did have a point, I don't know why I was so eager to get to school.

"Just get up and get ready" as a result she hit me with a pillow and I frowned.

"Chill out its Saturday, goodness now go back to sleep or something"

_It's Saturday? _I looked at the window and saw that the street was empty except for the few early birds who water there lawn. There were no kids walking to school like there usually was. I looked at the calendar Kimberly had hanging on her wall and saw that it was indeed Saturday_. At least it means not school. _

"Well I'm going to walk back to the library and search for my backpack" I told Kimberly

"You're crazy" she said and I left downstairs.

I went outside and jogged to the park. When I got there I'd never guess to see what I saw. Blonde, drinking from a little boy probably around the age of 8. I stared in shock as she sucked the life out of him. Her eyes were red and I was afraid she was going to kill the boy.

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" I yelled walking towards her but keeping my distance. She looked up at me blood thirsty throwing the boy's limp body aside. I could still hear his heart beat and sighed in relief. Poor thing. Blonde was walking towards me, blood all over a dress.

"How dare you interfere with my feeding! How dare you!" she screamed.

She charged towards me and I found myself paralyzed on the spot. _Move, Move! _I screamed at my body but I just couldn't. I know I wasn't frozen in fear…she was keeping me like this...she paralyzed me. That's when I started to panic. She was getting closer and I stood there frozen and she came forward to attack me.

And there was nothing I could do about it.

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Club Night

Now she was right in front of me looking me in the eye. She brushed hair that was in my face away leaving her hand on my face.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, but there has to be a punishment for you" just as she finished the sentence she brought her had back and slapped me hard across the face. I flinched but didn't make a sound. She tripped me and I fell my head hitting the concrete.

She kicked my gut and I held my breath. I tried to move but my body refused. She hit me again and again. My lip was bleeding from biting it so hard. She hit me my head and I struggled to stay conscious. She picked me up and through me hard onto the cement. I heard hit the cement with a hard thud. She smiled down at me and I turned to walk away. I groaned at the pain and tried to roll over but everything hurt. Then felt my self shaking and my eyes rolled back in my head. My body was shaking violently and it felt like I was suffocating, even though I didn't need to breathe. No matter how hard I tried my body was still shaking and after about 2 minutes it just stopped.

I attempted to get up but failed miserably. A vampire beating was the worst thing anyone could ever imagine. If I were human I would be dead on the first blow. I looked down at myself. _Ugh I have blood all over me. _Although most of it wasn't mine. Then I remembered the little boy and I looked his way he was laying on the floor almost lifeless. I started to crawl towards him ignoring the pain. I saw something in his pocket and reached for it, It was a phone. I dialed 911.

"Hello you have dialed 911, my name is Mary Wilson. What seems to be the problem?"

I didn't know if I should risk talking or not but I couldn't just let this little boy die. I ended up telling her were we were located and she said an ambulance was on its way. My body started to heal itself within a matter of minutes. I stood up and even though I felt sore. I'm pretty sure I had a broken rib but besides that I had a few bumps and bruises but. About five minutes later I heard the ambulance and I jumped up into a nearby tree hiding in the leaves. I watched as the ambulance rushed out, and looked around for the caller. I remained hidden and watched as they took the little boy into the vehicle. After I was sure everybody left the scene I jumped out the tree.

I took a deep breath and regretted it soon after. Maybe I had more then one broken rib. I decided not to breathe. It felt kind of uncomfortable since I was so use to breathing but was something I was going to have to deal with. I ran home and took a quick shower and got out. I looked into my closet for something to wear. All dark clothes, nothing to fancy but a few cute things. I wasn't emo or anything nor really goth. People would tell me something between goth and normal nut I could really care less. Some mean it as a compliment, others an insult.

I put on a plain black V neck and jean shorts along with my black converse. I put on some eyeliner an started towards the door when a hand stopped me.

"Sarah, what's up?"

She looked as if she were going to say something but decided not to and went with something else.

"Don't go around causing any trouble" she mumbled while walking away.

I had no clue what to do and didn't have any plans so I went back to Kimberly's house. Along the way I looked at myself in a reflection. I had a big ugly purple bruise on my check bone. I tried to cover it with my hair only making my look emo.

"Uggghhh!" why me…

"Cleo? Hey!" it was Stephen.

"Oh, hey. I was just heading over to your house".

"Me to. Well my house but yea you get what I mean".

"So…hows life?" I asked him.

"It's…ok. Can be better, what about you?"

"I guess I can say the same. You have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No."

"No?" he always had a girlfriend.

"No. You?"

"Haha no. I don't go down that road but I do not have a boyfriend either."

"You're lying!" Stephen exclaimed, as if it were totally impossible.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"Because your so…never mind" and we let the subject drop after that.

When we got home Kimberly nor her parents were there though I did smell another female in the house. Stephen immediately went upstairs. He was talking to the girl and next thing you know I heard the window open and the girl climbed down a latter that was there earlier. I could tell they were trying to be quiet. Not long after I saw the girl running out over the lawn. I laughed at her being so obvious. Seconds later Stephen cam down stairs. I slumped on their couch spreading out and turned the TV on. Nothing good was on.

"Hey, my house my couch. Move." He commanded.

"Nope." He raised his eyebrow and picked me up and threw me over his back, then dropped me on the less comfortable couch.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hey!" he said mimicking me in a really high squeaky voice.

"I don't sound anything like that" I said making a deep ugly voice mimicking him.

"You know, a couple of my friends are going to a club tomorrow, even Kimberly is going, wanna go?"

"Isn't Kimberly under age, I know I am" I said although I didn't care about age.

If Kimberly would go then I would go. I have never been to a club before. Although I have been to school dances and they got pretty intense.

"Only if Kimberly goes" I said.

"Oh she's going" he said quickly.

"So who's the girl who climbed out your room. You know you could have just escorted her through the front door, I'm not going to ground you or anything".

"I- she's just a friend, she needed my help but she insisted on-"

"It's ok, I don't need an explanation. I have no concern in your person life sheesh." He was acting like he'd been caught cheating or something.

"Oh" he said looking disappointed. Why? I had no clue.

"So, do you know where Kimberly went?"

"Yeah, she should be back any minute"

Just then she came bursting through the door, a big smile on her face.

"Well what are you so happy about?" I asked.

"Well I got some cute kid to come clubbing with us tonight; oh he is just so sexy and tall. I cant wait for you guys to see him!"

"Ahhh, I'm proud of you" I said.

"Oh hey did you want to come?" she asked.

"Sure why not? I don't have anything planned anyway…I have no life! Tear" I said making a sad face I'm pretty sure looked ridiculous.

The door bell rang and even though Kimberly hadn't even closed it yet. Vanessa was in the door way.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I want to go!" she was practically jumping on her toes.

"Umm sure why not, but are you sure your parents are ok with it?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah they don't care, I talked to them but they think I'm going to be sleeping over…how are you going anyway, wont your mom freak?"

"Haha, nope! They think we are going to Cleo's house and Sarah doesn't trip. Plus her aunt is never there so yup."

Since when did they start using my house as a back up? Ah who cares? After we all sat down in the living room we took out Lion King and started watching it. I was lying on the floor with Vanessa and Stephen next to me while Kimberly laid on the couch. When the movie was over we went to the computer and started watching funny video's on YouTube. I noticed how every now and then Stephen's arm would happen to "accidently" touch my chest or ass. Eventually I switched seats with Vanessa. One of the funniest videos was Ms. Swan ATM. (.com/watch?v=66ifb-h2RcE) **A/N you guys gotta watch this its the most funniest thing ever.**

While we were watching some videos my throat became mildly irritated_. I need to feed. _I looked at the time on the computer and it read 9:43.

"Hey guys I got to go, but see you tomorrow…what time are we leaving?"

"Oh, be here by 7 and then were leaving at 8:30, a few of Stephens friends are coming if you don't mind"

"Nope, adios!" and I left.

Once I left I saw a few people still wandering the streets. I turned on a dark corner and saw a handsome boy my age. I started walking towards him when he saw me a big stupid grin came to his face. He started walking my way and I put on my game face. He was standing in front of me and I walked around him a few times. I stopped behind him so close we were almost touching. I brought my arms around and turned him around sharply.

"Why hello" he said.

I kissed him on the cheek and dragged him to a near-by bench. I kissed his neck and slowly sunk my teeth in. I heard him gasp and kept drinking. When I was done I laid him down on the bench.

"You have never seen me" I whispered in his ear and watched him fall to sleep.

I stared at his neck and watched as the wound healed itself. Vampire saliva could either be dangerous or helpful. When it was full gone I stood up and turned around and ran into a someone's chest. I gasped and jumped back to stare into the eyes of Alexander. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. _Was he watching me feed. _Watching a vampire feed was like watching the girl next door get dressed. How is it he is always popping up.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked

"Do you do that to everyone you feed on?" he said, his voice hard, also changing the subject.

"What's it to you?"

"You are not allowed to do that anymore" he said. My eyes widened.

"Who are you to tell me how I should feed!" I said anger bubbling in my voice.

"I am the son of Oscar Broskliv, also known as Prince Broskliv."

"Prove it" I said, but I knew somewhere that he wasn't lying "umm never mind. So what are you doing amongst humans? Don't all the royal bloods like despise humans or something?

"You don't despise humans" he commented.

"Touché…but why are you here? Don't you have issues to tend to?"

"Actually I'm tending to one" he had no expression what-so-ever on his face.

"What happened to your face" he asked, his face like a blank sheet of paper, revealing nothing. I remembered my little encounter earlier.

"About that, tell your girl to watch her back or you better watch it for her" and with that I left and he didn't try to stop me.

I walked home in no rush, when I got there I didn't have my keys. I went around and climbed a tree that led to my room. I opened the window and crawled in. I went to my bed a flopped onto it. I looked up and saw the stars painted onto my ceiling surrounded by a dark blue it was almost black. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me away.

. . .

When I woke up it was 2 in the afternoon. I must have gone to sleep late, and as much as I had slept I was still tired and fell back to sleep almost immediately.

. . .

I sat up and looked at the time…6:20 pm.

"Oh my god!" I was supposed to be there in 30 minutes and I wasn't even ready yet.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I took me 5 minutes to wash my body and I ran out the bathroom and to my room. I looked into my closet for something to wear. I took out ripped jeans short shorts and a dark purple tank top with a black one under it. I put on some purple earrings that dangled and purple necklace that went along with it. I put on eyeliner a little heavier then usual. I turned on the curling iron and curled all of it so that it fell in loose big curls. When I was done I took one last glance in the mirror and winked at myself. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45pm. _Ugh._

"Sarah can you drive me to Kimberly's house!" I yelled. I heard her tell me ok and in within 15 minutes I was in front of Kimberly's house.

"Thanks" I kissed her on the cheek and left the car.

Everyone was waiting outside. When Stephen was talking to Vanessa, flirting I would guess, and when I walked up to them he stared at me. Feeling uncomfortable I looked at Vanessa, she was also wearing short shorts. She straightened her usually wavy hair and put on heavy mascara and eyeliner. Just then Kimberly walked out the house wearing short shorts.

"Hey, you got the memo" I said jokingly and we laughed.

Stephen was still staring at me and I turned to him.

"So where are your other friends? I want to go already".

"We'll meet them at the club…" he said still staring at me.

"OK! Lets go!" Kimberly said loudly.

We piled into Kimberly's mom's car and started our drive towards the club. After 30 minutes of driving and endless talking we pulled up into a driveway. The clubs name was _Jetz Club. _When we neared the entrance a bald buff man stood in our way.

"Ages?" he said looking dead serious but after 2 seconds laughed and let us through.

As soon as we entered loud blasting music bomb boarded us. Lights were everywhere. The place was big; there were a lot of tables and a bar on the very end. In the very middle was the heart of the place: the dance floor. 'I Like That' by **look up. **Was playing. I smelled sweat and perfume and cologne and saw bodies moving against each other.

"C'mon, were going to meet up with Stephen's friends at that table" Kimberly yelled over the music and pointed to a near by table.

We walked there and I saw the to most unexpected faces ever, and they were at our table. Stephen had

finally stopped staring at me although it looked like he was trying pretty hard and walked briskly to the table. He shook hands with Alexander and hugged Blonde.

_This is going to be one interesting night._

**Hello, haha it took a lot of time to write this chap. I found myself watching Naruto, and the little Einsteins O_o then eating even more, then drinking then texting. So many distractions! Went o big thanksgiving dinners and I swear I gained 5 pounds. Anyway, until next chapter! Which will probably will be posted within the next two days…I plan on finishing this thing before Christmas if possible. Ima change the title cuz the beginning is so lame I thought I would shoot my foot, hell I dindt even spell beginning correct.**


	6. Warning

**Ok So I made a REALLY embarrassing mistake yesterday in chapter 5. I was so tired I just wanted to post the chapter and be done with it. lol so the song is ****Static Revenger & Richard Vission ft. LUCIANA 'I Like That'. Lol instead I put "look up" that was a reminder for myself so yea. Sorry about that. The link got cut off for this ms swan fr whatever reason but its just called Ms Swan ATM**

I felt Kimberly pulling my arm there way and I took a deep breath. _Suck it up Cleo, you can do this. _I told myself words of encouragement. _Wait, its not like I'm scared of anyone or anything…so why am I acting like this?_ I got my wits together and held my head up high. By now that hideous bruise was gone and I would get my revenge soon enough. Alex looked me up and down and Blonde looked like she could scratch my face off. Stephen was staring at e, Kimberly was looking around for her date I guess and Vanessa was staring at Alex. The silence between us was unbearable so I spoke up.

"So before we hit the dance floor, I want something to drink, how about you guys?" everyone nodded and we started walking towards the bar.

Everyone got up on the stools and waited for the bartender to finish up with his other customers. He stared and Blonde then me and Stephen snapped his fingers in his face. Blonde leaned over the counter revealing her cleavage to the bartender. I swear I saw drool come from the side of this mouth.

"Whore" I mumbled as quietly as possible. Blonde shot daggers my way and Alex rolled his eyes although I pretty sure it wasn't because of what I said.

Everyone ordered there drinks except for me, since I didn't want to drink anything, I only said it to break the silence. I observed the club and realized with surprise, there were a few vampires here and there. Most of them were buys but when I finally found at least like four vampire girls they all looked like sluts. Wearing skirts that were so short you could see the underwear they were wearing beneath it every time the walked took one step.

"What a disgrace" I said to myself.

"WHAT?" Vanessa yelled over the music.

"Nothing!" I yelled back.

The song ended and a few people left the dance floor to get something to drink to rest but it was still crowded. A vampire started walking my way and I turned around in the stool facing Kimberly who was still looking frantically looking for her date. _Oh no. _I walked over to Vanessa and Stephen and grabbed their hands.

"Well were not going to sit here all day are we?" I said.

They smiled and I dragged them to the middle of the dance floor dance floor. Everyone was standing and talking waiting for a new song to come on. Then The Anthem came on by Pitbull and like waves moving bodies rippled across the dance the floor. I started moving first since Vanessa was just standing there like an idiot and Stephen was already occupied with some random chick. In three seconds she was dancing with me and we were moving together. Technically we were grinding on each other, don't get e wrong, I'm not a lesbian. Just a teen trying to have fun. I dropped down and when I came back up someone's hand were on my waist. I turned my head to see Stephen dancing on me from behind and Vanessa was right in front of me. Then Kimberly came from nowhere and was behind Vanessa and I guess her date finally showed up and he was behind her. The girl Stephen was dancing with before was now behind him. It kept building off of that, and I was stuck in the middle. I squeezed out and went back to the bar where Alex and Blonde were still sitting in their stools staring at the moving bodies. I turned to Alex, having no intention of talking to Blonde.

"You know you're suppose to dance, not sit here all night".

"I don't dance" he said stiffly.

"You don't dance or you don't know how to dance?" I asked.

"This isn't a dance, its sex on a dance floor" I laughed at his reply.

"Call it what you like" I said and the song ended. Vanessa came out of the crowd of people and walked toward us.

"Wow Cleo, you really started something back their" she said "I'm going to back when the next song comes on, you?"

"Yea, why not".

Vanessa looked at Alex and smiled evilly. Then she looked at Blonde and frowned, then back to Alex.

"Your coming with us when the next song comes on, weather you like it or not" she said, set on what she wanted. I looked at Alex to see what his reaction was. Surprised, but then to _my_ surprise he gave a tiny nod. The Dj announced the next song would be in 5 minutes. Vanessa started talking to Alex.

"So you got a girlfriend?" she asked. Alex stole a look at Blonde so quick only vampire eyes would catch.

"No" he said. _W-what? _I saw Blonde's face turn a bright red. Now Vanessa looked surprised. She leaned and whispered into his ear, oblivious to the fact that we could here everything.

"So then who's the blond chick? She follows you around like a lost puppy and clings to you like a leech. Plus her hands are all over you! Not that I have any interest in you. I mean your hot and all but I got my eyes on someone else." At this he smiled and whispered into her ear.

"She is a body guard that has become to comfortable. Sad to say I keep forgetting to keep her in check."

_Oh damn, rejected. _

They all looked at me and I realized I had said that out loud.

"Sorry"

"The song starts in about a minute, come on guys" She took be and Alex and dragged us back to the dance floor.

"So have you ever danced before?" Vanessa asked Alex. He looked around and nodded no.

"Oh, well don't trip, we girls do all the dancing haha! Well I leave that up to you Cleo! I'm go dance with some guy I met! Tootles!" she said and left. I stared at her in shock. I looked at Alex and he was looking at me. Then of all of a sudden Lollipop came on by Lil Wayne._ Awkward…_

"Umm…you can go. I don't know why she did that." I told him and turned to go when he grabbed my hand and pulled me so that my back was against him.

"You scared?" he asked a smirk on his face.

"You're so full of yourself" I mumbled, well aware how close are bodies were.

I guess he thought I would faint in his arms 'cause when I started moving against him he froze completely. I snorted and next thing I knew his hands were on my waist. The song was finally over and Club Can't Handle me came by Flo Rida came on and I saw Vanessa come bouncing my way. Have of the club was singing the song and we joined in.

"You know I know how,To make em stop and stare as I zone out,The club can't even handle me right now 

Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out, the club can't even handle me right now".

I hadn't realized I was still moving with Alex and Vanessa looked up at him then e and winked. I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere, Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world, What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!"

When the song was over I wondered where Kimberly was.

"Vanessa have you seen Kimberly?"

"Nope! She was with that guy though and I saw him not to long ago. Hey I'm going to go sit at a table or something because people are sweating all over me, ick!"

"Oh" I said stupidly and watched as she left.

Alex was still holding me even though the music stopped and I just stood there feeling retarded. Just then Blonde came pushing everyone in her way through the crowd, and she did not look happy. I tried to break away from him but wouldn't let me. I looked up at him with pleading eyes but he was glaring at Blonde. Other vampires were starting to stare, hell even humans were paying attention.

"What do you think you are doing?" she hissed.

"Mind your own damn bui-"

"Risa, go wait for me at the bar, go" he said, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"You can't be serious?" I heard her say as she turned away.

I looked up at his just in time to see his eyes turn from red back to their usual color. He let go of me and walked back to the bar. He dragged her outside and I followed silently, even though it wasn't really necessary since the music was so loud. It got quieter and they were near the parking lot. I kept my distance but was close enough to hear and see everything. Blonde kissed Alex unexpectantly and he pushed her back.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"You! Why do you keep acting like I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled at her. My eyes widened at the harshness in his voice.

"You told me you wanted me!" Blonde said and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. _Wow._

"Well I don't, so don't touch or talk to me in any way that might indicate that we are together". _Heartbreaker…_

"It's because of Cleo isn't it! You like her! You like her!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and I had to cover my ears. "You said she wouldn't come between us! That you would get the marriage over with and we could be together! You told me!"

"I like her? You are crazy, I would never want to be with you. You're a whore, end of story. Now I will not be needing your acquaintance from now on. If you choose to stick around do not get in my way".

"You'll be sorry" and with that she turned and walked away into the darkness.

_M-marriage? Alex came to get my hand in marriage? Haha no f-ing way. It's __impossible, there are plenty of other vampires who are beautiful, me? Yeah maybe amongst the human I was pretty good looking but among the vampires…I think I'm pretty ordinary. It's impossible. Maybe there's another Cleo but then what are the odds of another girl named Cleo. Or maybe I heard incorrectly, I certainly wouldn't want to marry a hot, sexy, gorgeous, tall, prince. No, stop it! Bad Cleo! Bad!_

I saw Alex started walking back inside the club and I ran back in. It would be absolutely horrible if I got caught eavesdropping. Stephen was walking outside getting a cigarette lit, he smiled when I passed him and I nodded. I suddenly felt tired and went back out to the car, being sure to avoid Alex and Stephen. I picked the lock of the car climbed in and soon fell asleep.

. . .

I was being shook and I saw Kimberly over me.

"We're home, come on get up, you know I cant pick you up".

_We're home? Already? How long was I asleep? Oh well, I had fun…sort of._

I got out the car and realized I was at my house. I turned and waved goodbye to everyone else and went around the back to climb up my tree and into my room. Why have I been so exhausted lately, I'm a vampire…Vampire's don't need sleep. Against my will I fell asleep again.

. . .

My alarms clock woke me up and I through it against the wall and heard it shatter into pieces. Great…today is Monday and I get to go to school. I took a shower put on some clothes and Sarah dropped me off at school. Caren was talking to Brian and Vanessa had an annoyed expression on her face. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys" I greeted but Caren only rolled her eyes and kept talking to Brian who said hi back but looked uncomfortable. Vanessa took my arm and lead me away from them.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"She's mad because she wasn't invited to dance last night with us and she just got done telling me how she had nothing to do all night so now she's ignoring all of us except for Brandon and Brian."

"What? I wasn't even going to go! It was a last minute notice and same with you. It's not like we planned this for a long time trying to secretly hide it from her". Sometimes Caren would just overreact to stupid little things.

"That's what I tried telling her but she is being so stubborn and trying to get Brian to ignore us to. I was never a really big fan of Caren anyway. I only hung out with her because you hung out with her".

I avoided Caren all day and when the bell dismissed us from school me and Vanessa started to walk to her house when we heard Caren call our names.

"Hey you guys wait, I've decided that I'm no longer mad at you so lets head over my house. Well I don't know about you Vanessa but Cleo can come. My parents don't know you so sorry".

Caren was trying to get me to ditch Vanessa… I looked at Vanessa and she was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"You can't just decide you're not mad at us anymore. _I'm _still mad at you and I will not go over to your house."

I took Vanessa's arm and we walked away. I felt bad for telling Caren off but she didn't really think friendship was that easy did she? When we arrived at her house I could tell something wasn't right.

"Vanessa are your parents home?" I asked.

"There always in and out of the house probably on some business trip or something".

"Oh."

When we opened the door a horrible stench hit us both. Vanessa went outside and vomited while I held me breath, Vanessa put her shirt over nose and mouth. I recognized the smell immediately…it was decaying bodies.

"I had smelt it yesterday but I thought It was a skunk or something ew."

The smell was coming from the bathroom and I feared for who I might find. I started walking towards it but Vanessa beat me to it. A high pitched scream pierced my ears and I ran into the bath room. Lying on the floor were Vanessa's parents each of their throats were slit. Vanessa was now screaming and sobbing at the same time and I held her for comfort. I put her on the couch and grabbed the house phone dialing 911. I gave them Vanessa's address and explained the situation. I walked back into the bathroom and noticed something I didn't notice before, there was a piece of paper under Vanessa's Dad's shirt. Took it and opened it and in little letters it read:

Ha! Didn't see that one coming did you? If you really don't want anyone to get hurt,Cleo, then meet me at your school on Saturday at midnight.

I stared at the note and read it over and over again. _ Should I go? I mean whoever did this shit is dead serious. _I stared at the note for two more minutes and made up mind. The doorbell rang and I saw the police outside they asked us questions and I had to answer most of them since Vanessa was still sobbing. Finally after about an hour of questions they left.

"Whoever you are, you better be on your top game when I meet you."


	7. Framed

I woke up looked at the clock to see that is was 8:30…_Meh, I just wont go to school since it started an hour ago._ I started recalling last nights events. _Poor Vanessa, she didn't do anything to deserve this. I should go to her house and comfort her. _I walked to her house to find that she wasn't there. Instead an investigation was being held and there was caution tape all over the place and reporters and camera men. I walked up to one of the police.

"Do you know where the girl that lives here stayed at last night?"

The man nodded his head no and I started walking back to my house. _Maybe she went to school, although I highly doubted it._ I started walking to school anyways. Then a finger tapped my shoulder and to my surprise it was Vanessa. Her eyes were read and puffy and she smiled sadly towards me.

"Where did you sleep last night?" I asked.

"I went at my umm my cousins house."

"Oh, ok" I said knowing it wasn't true. I touched her hand and it was freezing cold, she slept outside. I knew it but decided not to mention it.

"You know you can always spend the night at my house or stay until you feel better" I told her.

"Thanks" she said and her eyes watered up she wiped them away.

"So, how come your not in school?" she asked.

"Oh, I woke up late and really didn't feel like it, plus I can't leave you by yourself, duh, what kind of friend would that make me?"

"A good one, but doing this would just make you a better one" and she hugged me and I hugged her back. She still smelt like decaying bodies, probably from answering so much questions near that house,

"Want to go back to my house, and get you cleaned up?" I asked. She looked slightly embarrassed but nodded anyway.

We walked back to my house in silence and every time a looked at Vanessa a heavy guilt placed itself upon my shoulders. Whoever did what they did was out to get me, so they did so by hurting others around me.

"So when's the funeral?" I blurted out.

"It's on Thursday"

"What day is it today?" I asked stupidly.

"Tuesday."

"Oh." _Duh. _

Her being so quiet was worrying me so I spoke up.

"Want to watch a movie or something"

"Sure, what do you got? Oh do you have Twilight" she asked.

_Actually I did, although I never saw the movie. We only got it because Sarah is obsessed with the series. Maybe I will like it. Oh the irony, I wonder this movie implies about vampires._

"Yea, never saw it though I think its somewhere…in…here" I said while looking the a mess of CD's I usually tossed in the door when I was to lazy to put it up neatly. Finally after five long minutes I found it.

"Ah-ha! Think you could hide from didn't you, you little bastard" I said to the movie and Vanessa just laughed. It was nice to know she wasn't getting all super depressed and shit like others would. I guess she wasn't all that close to her parents but I admired her for being so strong.

I went to the DVD played and put the movie in and pressed play. I laughed at how they made the vampires looked pale but the girl named Bella was even paler.

"Don't you think Bella is a flat actor? It's like she just reads the line from her script with no emotion what-so-ever, plus she always looks like she high or on some kind of shit" I heard Vanessa hold back a laugh but then she shushed me.

"You know Edward isn't all that cute, girl just read the book and falls in love with his character. The ugliest nerd in school could have played him and everyone would still say he was hotter then Jacob." Vanessa said.

Now we were at the part where they were in a forest I guess and he was trying to scare her? Then he went out into the sun and…sparkled. I scoffed.

"What the hell?" I almost yelled "is this even age appropriate for us? I'm starting to think it's for the ages of 8 and below."

Vampires sparkling in the sun, that was so lame and stupid and retarded, I felt mocked. The average human fails to notice that the sun didn't affect Vampires in the least, all it did was make you feel the slightest uncomfortable, kind of like a rash you want to itch but cant reach. Maybe if you out to long then it would become a problem. Me? I was practically immune to the sun. I grew up with humans and my body got so used to it, it no longer bothered me. Still...sparkling vampires? God that was just horrible. Finally the movie finished.

"That was horrible" I mumbled.

"I loved it, it so romantic isn't it? I'll never have a man in my life, I'm to ugly" she said joking although I saw that she believed it.

"Pssh you're not ugly, you just hide you outer beauty. When we went dancing you could be the prettiest girl in school" I told her and she blushed.

"Let me make you over!" I said excited and feeling very childish afterwards.

"Really? You don't seem like the type to-" I cut her off.

"Are you questioning my authority?" I asked and arched an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be right".

I ran up to my room, got my curling iron, some eyeliner I never opened and mascara. I got a few clips and blush. I ran back downstairs and tossed everything on the couch. Then I went into the bathroom and got Sarah's nail polish. I usually wasn't one for doing polish or anything , I wasn't really into all the girly girly stuff but poor Vanessa. I plugged the curling iron and let it heat up. I got the blush and started working on Vanessa. She kept fidgeting.

"Stay still, if you're like this when I do your hair your going to get burned constantly" I warned.

I applied eyeliner and mascara and she already looked wonderful…then I saw her hair. I groaned. I was going to have hell untangling that. I mean her hair was pretty but it looked like she hadn't combed it in a long time. I ran to the bathroom and got a brush. When I came back she looked at me horrified and I laughed at her and started brushing the tangles out of her hair. Finally when they were done I stared to curl her hair. It felt like it took hours and we talked about a whole bunch of useless stuff.

"Umm, Cleo. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Yea sure, I don't see why not".

"Ok thanks".

I heard a thud coming from outside and frowned.

"Be right back" I told Vanessa.

I looked out the widow but saw nothing. I went outside and looked down to see a dead bird with a not tied to it's neck. _Oh no, not again._

I took the note and opened it carefully. It said:

Change of plans, tonight at midnight. Your absence will determine some ones life.

I felt Vanessa coming and I hid the note forgetting about the bird.

"Oh what happened, poor thing. Lets bury it" she said picking it up. I slapped her hand down.

"It might have rabies, I'll take it" I said.

"And if you get rabies?"

"I wont get rabies, trust me" we made a tiny funeral for the bird and I hadn't realized how much time had passed. It was already starting to get dark.

I started to grow anxious around 9:30. Where was I suppose to go again, she school? Vanessa went to bed early I decided I would go to the school early. I walked slowly taking my time in no hurry to go face whatever awaited me. I headed for the front gate, once there I sat on the chairs and looked up at the schools digital clock. 10:22 pm. I still had a lot of time…I leaned back against the metal bars that surrounded my school when I heard a something crack. I shot up onto my feet listening closely and heard footsteps running in the distance. I ran after whoever was running and after a while I stopped. I strained my ears to hear anything, breathing, running, anything. Nothing was there I sighed and walked back to the school. It was already 11: 57. I waited and it was 12. no one was anywhere in sight.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed out in frustration.

I kept waiting anyway and when it hit 1:30 I left. Someone was trying to be a stupid prankster. They were messing with my head. I was foolish to come out here but then, what about Vanessa's parents? Well it must be someone at school right? Otherwise how might that person know my name? Maybe it wasn't even human. When I arrived home I went straight to my room. I flopped down onto the bed and got up just as quickly.

"Ow…bed hogger" I muttered. Vanessa was taking up more then half of the bed and I pushed her over a little.

I decided that I wasn't going to go to school tomorrow and found that I had a hard time sleeping. I tossed and turned and almost knocked Vanessa off the bed. When it was 7:30 Vanessa woke up and got ready for school.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" she asked.

"Nope, I don't feel like going to school today" _or ever for that matter._

"Oh…ok well see you when I get back from school"

"Yea ok".

She left and the house felt empty. Sarah was never home anymore and now I was bored out of my mind. I stayed home and watched TV all day until it hit 3:30. I took money from Sarah's purse and started walking to Starbucks. I ordered a Chocolate mocha and sat down on a chair outside. I was drinking and thinking about who would have done such a thing staring out at the calm streets and the occasional dog walkers. Surely I could take him or her on right? I had pretty good fighting experience. _What If it's not a human? Another vampire? Can't be, I would have smelled it. _Caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice the tall figure standing in front of me. Whoever it was, was blocking my view. I looked up and saw Alex, a weird expression on his face. I then remembered what happened on the night we went dancing. Him and Blonde arguing about their relationship, about me? There was no way a vampire like him would be with a vampire like me. I sighed and pushed the thought way. I shouldn't care if he would want to be with me anyway.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyance in my tone, although I was only annoyed with myself.

"Vanessa came to school today" he said.

"Really? I had no clue" I said sarcastically, obviously Alex didn't know what sarcasm was.

"She is staying at your house is she not?" _how'd he know this? "_Everyone knows what happened, it was all over the news" of course, the reporters and camera men._ Since when did teenagers start watching the news?_

"Why didn't you go to school today?"

"I didn't feel up to it, plus Blonde would be their". Which was partially true.

"Blonde?" he said confused.

"Yea, you know that girl, I think her name is Ritz" I said knowingly exactly what her name was.

"Oh" he said bluntly "her."

"She is no longer an issue".

"W-What?" I stuttered, did he kill her?

"I told her to leave" _Oh, of course he wouldn't kill her. _I still had two questions that had sort of been bugging me. Well just one and another just out of curiosity. I went with the curiosity one first.

"Umm, so since you're a prince don't you have like a palace or something? I mean and if you do, why are you here?" I said it so fast it sounded like a whole bunch of jumble. Surprisingly he understood.

"Well, I am here on a mission that is taking much longer than I expected, and I do live in a mansion far away from here and have control over very much land where there are only vampire within miles. But of course we need humans so that source is available to".

"What kind of mission?" was all I could say.

"That's classified" I frowned.

"Classified?" I said. He looked at me as if something was funny.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Why are you so different?" he asked me. _Was that a good thing? I would hope so._

"Different as in how?" I seriously wanted to know if being different was good or bad. If he thought it was bad it's not like I would change for him I just wanted to know. Just out of curiosity. _That's what you keep telling yourself._

"Just different in general" he said.

"Oh." I turned my face to hide my disappointment. _Why am I disappointed?_

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to get going Vanessa is waiting for me at home." I looked up at him and he had an angered expression.

"Why do you try to avoid me?"

"I-I don't try to avoid you"

He turned around walked away. _Ugh why me? _Frustrated I walked home stomping like a little girl who didn't get her way. I saw Blonde when I was just a block from the house I planned on walking right passed her when she stepped in my way and smiled. I looked at her suspiciously eyeing her with caution.

"Hi Cleo!" she said in a high pitched voice, almost as if she were excited.

"Can I help you?" I asked coldly.

"Oh no, can a girl say hi to another girl? Well I do happen to be in a hurry. I will look forward to seeing you later. Sorry about how I acted before I was just so jealous and thought that Alex felt something for you. I was wrong, he declared his love for me yesterday and now I feel like I'm on top of the world. Maybe we can start over and become friends?"

"That's not all its going to take to get my forgiveness" I spat and walked around her.

He declared his love for her? I thought he asked her to leave. Was he lying to me…mocking me? What about the night when we were at the club. Did they know that I was there spying and faked the whole conversation. I'm just a joke to both of them. My face grew hot with anger. When I got home the door was open and I slammed it shut. I could hear weeping and I went upstairs in my room. I didn't see Vanessa but I heard her and her crying stopped suddenly. Was she holding her breath?

"Vanessa? Vanessa its me Cleo" I looked in the closet and found her hiding in the corner.

"Vanessa is something wrong?" then she did something I totally didn't expect. She screamed continuously. She threw something at me and I dodged it. She pushed out of the way and ran out the house.

I looked at the object that she threw at me and it looked like a book. I turned it over and it said diary. _This must be her diary, did she think I read it? But then that's not reason to yell like a maniac._ I opened it noticing there was only two entries and started to read them.

Dear Diary

I have been planning this for a long time now. Every last thing and it worked out so perfectly. Watched them in there sleep and slit there throat. I did the man first and watched him choke in his own blood. The stupid woman was asleep all this time. Oh but I wanted her to watch. I shook her and she woke with a start. She looked down at her husband not noticing me and I slit her throat to. Now they were both making gurgling noises. I sat down on the bed and began to sing a lullaby. I watched as they died slowly. Then I moved their body into the bathroom and shut the door. I washed the sheet and shampooed the carpets. Nobody even suspected me I was the one to walk her to the house and to find her poor parents dead. I let her cry on me and she was so oblivious as to who the killer was. The police started asking to many questions so I left.

Dear Diary

The girl has come to stay at my house. Tomorrow night I will plan her fat and put it into action the next night. I will attend her parents' funeral…after that -that is when I will kill her.

My mouth went dry and I stared at the entries. She thought I killed her parents, when would I have had them time? How could she even think that? My throat started to close and I thought I would die on the spot. I heard a police car in the distance. I choked back a cry; this would ruin my whole life.

Someone was framing me and I know I wasn't going to spend my whole life in jail. All the evidence pointed to me, hell it even looked like my handwriting. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was shaking. I took deep breaths to calm myself. I could here the police into the driveway. M brain told my body to move but it wouldn't. I heard as they knocked at the door, then they slammed it down seeing no one was going to answer. My window opened I saw the gorgeous man whom I talked to earlier today. I looked at Alexander and he held his hand out.

"You may choose to come back to me to my Kingdom or you can stay here" I felt water forming in my eyes.

I didn't want to lose my friends and what about Sarah. But what did it matter if all my friends would think I was a murderer. _What other choice do I have?_

"Choose quickly" he told me.

I could hear the shouts and order, they were checking everywhere downstairs first, thankfully this was a pretty big house but now they were making there way upstairs. I stared at his hand and hesitated. Just as I took it an armed man dressed in all black busted through the door.

"Hands up! Hand up!" he yelled at us.

I closed my eyes on concentrated on an illusion but Alex snatched me out the window and next thing you knew we were running. I heard men screaming orders in the background. Alex was still holding my hand and he was running faster then I had ever dreamed of. I struggled to keep up with his so that he wasn't dragging me along.

I heard an engine roar in the background and knew that the chase was on.


	8. Revealed

The cars weren't far behind us while we were running. We kept running into people leaving confused looks on their faces. Most likely because they couldn't see us. All of a sudden Alex made a sharp turn and I followed suit almost tripping over nothing. The more we ran the less houses and stores I saw. I noticed how we were running on a pathway and it lead up to a huge house about 2 miles out. We kept running although we lost the police. Suddenly Alex stopped running but I didn't. I found out why a few seconds later. Ran smack into a door made of steal and man did it hurt. I rubbed my forehead and waited for Alex, who had a smug smile on his face. I was too angry to say some smart comment.

He held the door open for me and walked in. It looked like a mansion, just a smaller version. If this was just a place to stay on a mission then what was his real house like? Or mansion I should say. It was pretty plain though, mostly beige and white everything. I looked around for someplace to sit. Alex went straight upstairs.

I found a couch and sat on staring off into nothing. _What was I going to do? Where am I supposed to go? I have no family but Sarah. And she probably didn't even know I was gone yet. _

Tears started to from in my eyes and I forced them back. I had no money, no place to stay and I still wanted to be a marine biologist and go to college. How is all that going to happen if I'm on America's most wanted.

Maybe I could move Canada. Or some other country where I wouldn't be noticed But then how would I get to an airport. Everyone seems to watch the news all of a sudden. Was I on the new right now? There was a big flat screen TV and I looked everywhere for the remote. When I found it I turned it on and flipped to the news channels.

It was being viewed from the helicopters and the police cars where chasing another car.

_They know that's not us. This is why I never watch the news. It so full of BS._

The news camera switched point of views and was interviewing Vanessa.

"How does it feel? Knowing that your own best friends killed you parent?" the news woman asked tauntingly.

"I-I didn't know. H-h-ho-how could she? They d-didn't to anything to h-her. I hope y-you guys find her so that I could speak my m-m-mind. How could s-she be so evil" she said between sobs. I winced at her words. I turned the TV off and threw the remote and the wall as hard as I could. I left a dent in the wall and stuffed my head into one of the couch pillows screaming. I gripped the pillow I had and threw it at a lamp that looked pretty expensive and it fell to the floor, shattering.

_That what you get for lying to be you sob._

I wanted to break anything in sight but didn't really wan to have to replace them. It would probably cost me a lifetime so I pushed that thought aside. Instead I just started pacing. A hand touched my shoulder and I slashed out at whoever it was, not caring. It was Alex and he attempted to reach out to me again. I growled at him but that didn't stop him. I started moving backwards still growling, and glaring at him. I made a run for it but only got about 3 feet when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his embrace.

I fell to my knees and started to shake lightly. I took me some time to figure out that I was crying. I let Alex hold me not caring weather he admitted his love for Blonde or not. I would deal with that later but for now I just needed some comfort. Then out of nowhere Blonde came from downstairs and when she spotted us glared at me.

_Was this chick bipolar or she just can't seem to make up her mind. She hates me then she's all "hey their". Now she hates me again._ _What really bothered me was that she was in Alex's house. _

It was dark outside and I stood up. If Alex really was with Blonde then I would not want to be the little whore on the side that he cheated with. When I stood up I realized how I didn't no if I was staying here to sleep in for the night. Or was I going to have to find a place? When I didn't have anything to think about I found out how thirsty I really was. I hadn't fed in what seemed like ages. I started walking towards the door and found that it wouldn't open. I pushed and pulled and turned knobs and unlocked locks but it wouldn't open.

Frustrated I kicked the steel door as hard as I could and regretted a second later. I wasn't sure if I broke my toe but it did hurt. I turned to Alex.

"I need to get out of here" I told him.

"I know, we will leave tomorrow."

"No, I mean I need to go outside and your stupid door wont open" I gritted my teeth.

"You're not going anywhere" I stared at him in shock.

"But I'm thirsty" I reasoned.

"It's going to have to wait till tomorrow, when the last time you fed?"

"When you saw me! If I go on a killing spree then it will all be your fault".

"Why would you wait so long?" he said and I felt like a retard.

"I didn't really notice until now. I guess a lot of things have been on my mind" I muttered.

"Well if you want theirs blood in the fridge".

I snorted "You think I want that? I need fresh blood or I'm going to go crazy" the more the thought about it the more I wanted it. "Just let me out! I wont take long!" I was practically begging and shamed myself.

"If you go then I have to go with you".

"Why? I can handle myself" I snapped.

"Take it or leave it"

I gave in. "Fine but how do you even open this door, I've tried every combination."

"I have a key" _oh…duh._

He went and opened the key and all off he locks unlocked at the same time and he pushed the door open. I started to run, although I wasn't running from anybody, the urge to drink was really strong. I went to my usually alley way and kept my head down incase someone noticed me. I saw a girl and her boyfriend, the girl kissed him goodbye and went into a car that drove off. The boy was walking in the opposite direction I was. I started to follow. I looked around and saw Alex nowhere although I'm pretty sure he was watching.

I remembered when he told he didn't like the way I drank from my prey…if that's what you call them. So instead of the usually approach I just knocked him out cold. I drank from him and felt the sweet blood flow into my mouth. When I was done I didn't even wait to see if the wound closed. I started running back to the 'house' and opened the door with ease. _Why isn't it that easy to open from the inside out? _

Blonde was standing right in the entrance.

"What?" I snapped in her face.

"Stay away from _him" _she stressed the word him so I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Whatever, just get out of my way. You cheap slut" I retorted.

"What did you call me?"

"Did I stutter?"

She lashed out at me and I dodged it easily. And this time my mental walls were up, there was no way she was going to paralyze this time. I could feel her trying to and froze for just a mere second. _So you want to play dirty, little bitch._

I grabbed her hair and slammed her head into the floor. She went unconscious in a matter of seconds. I kicked her sides and was positive I broke something. Satisfied I went upstairs to explore the 'house'. There were at least five bedrooms upstairs an I opened one. It was empty, I opened another, it was also empty. Finally the last door just had one king sized bed. I wondered if Alex and Blonde shared it…I shuddered at the thought. When I turned to leave and saw an angry Alex glaring at.

"I think it's safe to assume you found an unconscious Blonde".

"This not funny" he said sternly and I snapped.

"What? You think I want to be here? I'd much rather be home relaxing. But you know what, I can't do that anymore. Hell I can't even show my face unless I want to spend the rest of my life in jail. I'll would die within weeks!"

His eyes softened…or at least I think they did, I wasn't sure because mines were starting to water.

"I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I don't want your pity" I pushed pass him wiping the tears from my eyes. _God I'm such a wimp. I don't want any pity, now even from myself._

I looked where Blonde's unconscious body use to be and it was empty. _Did I seriously just fight over a boy? I swore to never stoop so low. _A few hours later I fell asleep and when I woke I was in a totally uncomfortable chair. I slowly took in my surroundings. There were rows two rows of chairs.

_Am I dreaming? I'm in an airplane? First class, nice._

I looked around and saw Blond sitting as for from me as possible. She had a horrible knot on her head. _Glad to know I messed up her pretty little face._

To my disappointment Alex was sitting next to her looking tense. Maybe they were taking me to his little kingdom, and then I would be like any other normal vampire. I probably would never even see him again. I sighed and closed my eyes. I imagined I was in a garden full of beautiful flowers. Then I imagined cutting off Blonde burning down into the ashes. Suddenly I felt the airplane start to fall and screaming was coming from Blonde, she was on the floor grabbing her head. I looked and saw that we were falling. _Oh no. _Alex was next to me in a second staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped even though we were all falling, probably to our death.

"Your stupid illusions are going to get us killed!" he yelled at me. I winced. I had put up an illusion without even realizing it.

I lifted it immediately and we kept falling for about a minute and the plane was finally back on track. I heard the flight attendant assure that everything was okay and that he was changing shifts, apparently he thought he was hallucinating and needed more sleep.

"I didn't do it on purpose" I muttered.

"Well you still did it! We could have died, you could have died, did you ever think that someone was actually flying the plane?" his tone was deathly low and it scared me.

"Just leave me alone, if I did die, I would be doing myself a favor" and I turned and faced the window. He sat down on the chair next to me and I inched away as much as possible.

"Cleo-"

"Why can't you just leave me alone, go back to your lover and leave me alone" I said and really didn't like the fact that his lover was Blonde, not me.

"Risa is not my lover" he scoffed.

"Lover, sex toy, prostitute, girlfriend, call it whatever you like, the list can only be so long".

"She's none of those"

"Not according to her" I mumbled.

"Why are you always arguing with me?" he asked and I turned around to look at him.

"Why do you even bother with me? I'm sure there are other vampires would love just being in your presence."

"You do not like my company?"

I didn't reply but just sat there looking out the window.

"Look at me" he said, I stayed right were I was, not moving a centimeter. I heard him sigh and strong hands turned me around.

He looked me right in the eye and my heart did a cartwheel. I turned my gaze to the floor.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like how?" I could tell he was messing with me.

"Never mind." I tried to turn around but he was still holding me in place.

"Your going to learn to love me, everyone does" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean all the woman do, and there is a difference between love and physical attraction. Just thought I should let you know". He let go of me and faced forward, his face stone hard. _Was it something I said?_

"_The plane will be landing in 45 more minutes. Stay seated during landing" _someone said overthe intercom.

"Did I offend you?" he said nothing but closed his eyes. I swear he looked like an angel, one that I could never have. I mumbled sorry and one eye opened to look at me like hearing sorry from me was a miracle.

"What? I'm not all that horrible you know, I still have a heart".

"You're not horrible at all, just confused".

"I'm not confused, I know exactly what is going on."

"Not in that sense."

I tried to think about what he could mean by a different sense but came up with nothing. Finally the plane went below the clouds and my breath caught in my throat. The land was beautiful. There was a long river that stretched as for as the eye could see. There were a lot of tree's and as we moved forward the tree's started to thin and there was just a huge clearing it looked plain and wrong for nothing to be there. Then we passed the huge clearing and there were big lakes that were so blue it could have been painted. The grass was so green. I don't know how long I was admiring the scene because when I was done the plane was landing.

_Wait…the plane is landing? There's not an airport in sight._

"Umm, how are we landing?" I asked, truly curious.

"We're going underground".

_Ok…_ it's like as soon as he said that everything went pitch black but my highly trained eyes responded quickly. When I looked outside it looked like we were in a tunnel, kind of like a subway only without the people, just the tunnel. The plane made a few turns and emerged from the darkness, sunlight shining into my eyes. I squinted and when my eyes adjusted it wasn't sunlight but light bulb light. When the plane came to a complete stop we got out. I looked at the plane to find that it was really small but classy looking. We were inside what seemed like another tunnel just enough room for the plane. A few yards ahead was a flight of stairs and Alex started lead me up them and Blonde was behind Alex. Most likely so we wouldn't fight again.

When we finished walking up them there was a huge room. It looked kind of like a ball room and there were vampires all over the place. I had never seen so much at once in my entire life. There were also other creatures that I didn't really know what to call them. All I knew was that they weren't vampires and they didn't smell like humans. As we followed Alex everyone now and then he would nod to someone or a girl would run up to him and kiss him on the cheek saying 'Welcome back my love' or 'Oh your back, I missed you so much'. One vampire girl was practically on top of him trying to kiss his lips. My eye twitched and Blonde growled at the vampire.

The vampire backed off immediately but looked at Alex and mouthed 'we'll finish later'. I made a gagging noise and a deep seductive voice chuckled from behind me. All three of us turned and I saw almost an exact replica of Alex. He was just a gorgeous to and he staring right at me.

"Hello, young lady. You look beautiful." He said to me and I was shocked with his forwardness. Usually guys just whistled or made comments they thought I couldn't here.

"Thanks, you're not all that bad your self" I said even though it was a complete lie, he was way more than half, hell even full.

He chuckled again. "Would you like me to show you around?" _I didn't even know where I was, a tour would be nice. _

"No." I turned around to glare at Alex, was he my father? Blonde was also glaring at Alex, she obviously wanted to get rid of me, I wanted to laugh at the ugly knot I made on her head.

"Brother, why don't we let the lady decide?" _Brother? That explained there similar looks._

"A tour would be nice…I guess I'll see you later" I waved goodbye to the now pissed off looking Alex and a smug Blonde.

"And what might your name be?"

"Cleo, and yours?"

"Blake…you have a very unusual name. It's different."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" I muttered.

"Here, different is a good thing. Everyone is the same but you're different."

"Ok, thanks. So what I really want to know is where we are."

"Different realm, same world" he looked at the confusion on my face and laughed "We are like in a protected big bubble where no humans can bother us because that protective bubble is a barrier. The barrier doesn't allow humans to go through and it enables them so see through it. Actually no one can see it until you actually in it but since humans can't go in it they can never see it."

"Well how do you drink?"

"Blood donors…though most vampires like the hunt better."

"You mean like humans who give up there blood? There's no thrill in drinking from a plastic bag…"

"Don't be silly the blood donors are here. They let us feed off them" my eyes widened.

"What? I thought humans weren't suppose to know about vampires, what if they slip up and tell one of their friends or something? I thought humans couldn't pass the barrier".

"First of all humans aren't suppose to know about but there is an exception for blood donors. Secondly they can't slip up because they are here their whole lives. Thirdly the blood donors are bit and venom is injected into there veins. That causes some kind a chemical reaction in their body and they are able to pass through the barrier. I don't know the details but that's the pretty solid explanation don't you think?"

"They stay here their whole lives? That is horrible, how much they must hate it, oh poor things".

"Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?" I nodded no.

"The only vampires I even saw before this was my cousin Sarah, Alex, and Blonde".

"Blonde?"

"Err… I mean Risa, I guess I'm so use to calling her Blonde in my head it only comes naturally when I say it aloud". He chuckled again.

"So where are we right now?"

"In the main hall, come on, time for your tour" he said grabbing my hand that earned us a few whispers and gasps.

"Someone's mighty friendly" I told him. I barely knew him and he was already holding my hand.

"I think we are going to be wonderful friends" he said now leading me to an elevator "there are seven floors in this place and it is pretty huge. The first floor is used mostly for dances and stuff like that. The second and third is the classes…yes I know it must suck, having to go to school, although you seem pretty smart". I gapped at him.

"I did go to school, thank you very much and I passed all of my grades."

"Oh, well most newcomers have never been to school. They just live big until something happens that causes them to flee" I eyed him warily; he couldn't possibly know my story. We went into the elevator and up to the fifth floor.

"Why'd you skip the fourth and fifth floor?" I asked.

"Because that's where the boy dorms are and I don't think they will be able to keep their hand off you and the fifth is the girl dorms and I don't need slobber all over my shirt". I rolled my eyes.

"I could handle myself, I would break whoever's face I needed to if they made me feel uncomfortable".

"Feisty are we?"

"Oh no, that's just common sense" he looked at me like I was crazy then we laughed.

"Your definition of common sense is a lot different form every other girl around here. They we a hot guy and blow them off."

_Wow, are all female vampires like that? What a disgrace._

We went up to the 6th floor which happened to be where training in combat was done. The 7th floor no one was really allowed to go because that's were the Council held their meetings. Turns out we are at war with others just like us only they are evil. There called the Apocalypse because if they succeeded in world domination that what it would feel like, I thought the name was pretty funny. From what I was told they kill humans for sport and pretty much anyone weaker than them. This place is sort of like headquarters and they also had their own although we had no one had an idea where it is. People believe it's amongst humans or something.

I also learned that there are such things as shape shifters, pixies, werewolves, and witches. There are also these kinds of things called Shadow Dwellers and they supposedly can move form shadow to shadow without being known. Blake told me that we have a few here but most of them went with the Apocalypse. I also learned that Blake's power was to read minds. I was so embarrassed when I found that out but that was but them he told me it only worked when we was touching the person. I was grateful for that because how embarrassing would that be, calling him gorgeous like his brother ugh.

"So what's your power" he asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I said smiling evilly.

"Yes" he looked a little cautious and I laughed.

"Ok but don't get mad at me, remember you asked".

Call me perverted but I willed him to see himself naked in front of everyone but I'm not that cruel. Only he could see that he was naked…but he didn't know that. I continued looking at him knowing I couldn't see but he did. His eyes widened and I laughed. He looked around and saw nobody was doing anything.

"You can make clothes disappear?" he said, with a sly smile

"Haha no. You seem like you don't care about being naked though."

"I don't have anything to hide"

"Well I can't see but I know you see, I could have made everyone else see and girls would be running over to you like insane women".

I lifted the illusion and he frowned.

"So what _is_ your power?"

"Illusions." His mouth almost dropped.

"How long do they last?"

"Well I've been practicing ever since was small but around two minutes."

"That's amazing" he said in awe.

"How so?" I was sure there were plenty of others who could make illusions.

"Well…there's only like one other illusionist but he's with the Apocalypse. On top of that there has never been a female illusionist, ever. How long does it usually take you to bring them up?"

"Couple of seconds…depending on how many people I try at a time" I said honestly.

"Can you only use it like once every hour or something?" now that was a good question, no one has ever asked me but I knew the answer anyway.

"Nope, but it doesn't get exhausting depending how often and how long were talking about. Like say I did it for the full two minutes then is dropped. Then I put another one up after that immediately and it lasted the full 2 minutes I would get a slight migraine. After the third time I'm practically comatose for like a few minutes then I just fall straight to sleep for a pretty long time. I usually wait an hour or two between putting up illusions."

"Wow…that's pretty cool. My brother is coming. Don't get pissed off at me ok? You're really cool."

"Ok…"

"Close your eyes" I did.

Then he did the totally unexpected. He kissed me and I stood their completely frozen. I opened my eyes in shock.

'_Don't look so surprised' I heard a voice in my head and it was Blake's._

'_What's your problem?'_

'_Oh please, you could break away any second but you don't want to'_

'_You _and_ your brother are so full of yourselves._

I pushed him away and when I turned around I saw the angriest Alex I had ever seen.

**Wow finally, this chapter is finally done! Took me forever!**


	9. I Cant Tell You

"Stay away from her" I heard Alex whisper into Blake's ear death seeping into every word and Blake of course, just smiled.

People were starting to stare and I really didn't want gossip going around that I was hooking up with Blake. Alex grabbed my wrist and started dragged me back down to the main hall where thankfully no one witnessed the little incident.

"What were you thinking?"

"It's not my fault…" it really wasn't. I wouldn't have closed my eyes if I knew he was going to kiss me! Plus…I don't see why it matters to Alex anyway. I didn't get all pisses when girls where slobbering all over him.

"How is it not our fault?"

"I-just…I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my dad or my mom. You don't see me dragging you away from every girl that comes up to you. You don't see me trying to make your decisions for you when you're capable of making them yourself. You don't see me trying to boss you around, so why are doing it to me?" I noticed how many You's I used and not I's. In health class they always talked to me I statement means you're not accusing the person or something like that. But then that was my very intention.

"Right, so when you don't get your way you go off kissing people? I wonder what would happen if you really got pissed, would you go sleep with some boy that you've only known for 5 minutes."

My blood was boiling and I felt anger rising ready to explode. It looked like he regretted it as soon as he said it but that doesn't matter. He shouldn't have said anything to begin with. I didn't even kiss him back he just randomly kissed me. It's not like I actually felt something for him. Sure Blake was hot but I wouldn't kiss him. _Look, I'm making excuses for myself when I'm guilt of nothing._ I turned and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry…where are you going?" he said, I looked him in the eye.

"To meet some guy and sleep him with him after the 5 minute mark." I retorted, and his eyes widened. He actually believes I'd do that.

No way would I ever give up my virginity to some guy I have only known for 5 minutes. Only a hoe would do such a thing and I was far from that. He was following me and didn't even try to hide it either. Just followed without saying a word. I turned around.

"Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you don't sleep with someone you've only known for five minutes" he looked dead serious and I would have laughed had I not been so angry.

"Well I can't do that when you're following me, your scaring away all the cute guys" which in a sense was true.

"Good" he said and I almost felt like slapping him. Sure it felt kind of nice that he didn't like the fact the kissed his brother but then girls were all over him and you don't hear me complaining. I asked the question that was bugging me the most.

"Why, do you even care? Don't you have women to tend to. I men they would be more than happy to get you in bed. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them already did. There all tramps…" I said the last part pretty low, hoping no one would hear me. Of course a few boys did and they looked up to see who it was, they smiled and I rolled my eyes. I continued.

"Well if you can't give me an answer, then I will be off to sleep with some kid I have barely met."

I looked at him and he seemed to have a pained look in his eyes, but hat he told me wasn't exactly nice either. I left and this time he didn't follow me. I didn't even know where I was walking to, just making random turns here and there. The first floor was pretty huge. Then there was a tap on my shoulder and I expected it to be Alex so I turned sharply glaring at a totally different figure. It was a boy with Hazel eyes and blond hair and he was just the slightest shorter then Alex, which is still pretty tall.

"Yes?" I said sweetly.

"You new here?" he asked.

"Yea actually I am but I already got the tour so I'm good."

"I see, so what did you do to end up here? Murder someone?" he laughed but I stayed quiet.

That is exactly why I left even though I didn't really kill anybody, I was just framed. He looked at me when I wasn't laughing.

"Ok so maybe you did…no worries I won't judge you."

"I didn't kill anyone, but if you keep talking I might be very tempted to."

He laughed and I let myself smile. I had to give myself some props for that one.

"So what's up with you and Alexander, he seems very protective over you."

"I know, it annoying. We've barely known each other for like a week or something and he's acting like my father. I mean I don't drag him away from every girl that kisses him" I said getting slightly angry again.

"He did that? Wow, he never acts like that with a girl. Actually anyone that dates him usually doesn't last that long, he uses them for sexual needs and tosses them aside keeps them for about 3 weeks." My mouth dropped…it's been doing that more often then I wanted.

I was disgusted, what a man whore! And to think I wanted him to be mine! Ugh!

"That is horrible, no wonder girl around here is a whore! I feel like I'm the only one with sense. goodness."

"Hey, I happen to have girlfriend" he said mockingly hurt.

"And how long ago did you dump your last girlfriend?" I said knowing, guessing it would been around a day into 2 weeks, probably getting ready to dump the former one.

"About a week ago" he said not really caring.

"Exactly, you're no better so I don't know why you gossiping"

"I'm not gossiping, I'm just warning you incase you plan on getting involved with him…whats your name anyway?"

"Cleo, yours?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What? Why! I told you my name."

"You can call me Nate just like everyone else."

"You have people call you Nate when that's not your real name? How weird."

"Hey look, here comes my girlfriend now" I looked at her.

She was wearing a shirt that could have been a bra and a skirt that was just as short as the ones the other vampire girls were wearing at the club. I looked down at what I was wearing. Jean shorts that were mid thigh and a long sleeved V neck black shirt. It was V neck but revealed nothing. She started walking my way and glared at me, it reminded me of Blonde.

"Hey" he said when she finally approached.

"Hey…who's this?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, this is the girl I plan on dating once I've dumped you" now her mouth dropped, but I knew he was lying just to get some fun out of it. I glared at him in response.

Now the girl was walking up to me her finger pointed in my face…I hated when people invaded my personal space.

"Get your finger out of my face" and she did just that. "Even if he were to dump you for me, I would reject him on the spot"

"Ouch" Nate said in the background.

The girl just went back to Nate side attached like glue. He tried to pry himself free without trying to make it noticeable but she wouldn't let go. Then he just plain told her to get off him. She looked hurt, then angry and stalked off.

"See, why do you treat you girlfriends like that?" I asked once she was out of earshot.

"Because she might get to attached. Nobody is going to tie me down, ever." I rolled my eyes, yet again.

"Karma always comes back to bite you in the ass" I told him.

"You know what Cleo, I like you. I think we can even be friends."

"Aww I feel so loved. You're the second person who has told me that today. Seriously though…if guys treated their girlfriends better they probably wouldn't be so clingy. Probably think your sleeping with some other woman, which I'm assuming most guys are."

"Wow, you have one smart mouth on you."

"I've heard worse." He raised an eyebrow.

"So what's you specialty?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because, I told you my name and you didn't tell me yours. You're going to have to spill first if you want any answer from me."

"Hmm you have brains also…Well I guess I'll tell you mine, I can walk amongst the shadows, people also call us Shadow Dwellers." 

"Oh, Blake told me about that earlier today."

"So what's yours?" he asked.

"Pssh, I'm not telling you."

"Fine, want me to introduce you to some of my friends?"

"Sure why not." I said.

We started walking towards the main hall and passed it going the opposite way we came from. We stopped at a table were two girls were on one guy touching him all over while he his hand was under one of the girls shirts and two other guys were talking and one other girl who was drawing, she looked pretty decent…but then looks could be deceiving.

"Hey guys meet Cleo." He said and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I suddenly wished I would have just wore long jeans because the way they were staring at me made me uncomfortable. The guy that was being touched all over got up and held his hand to me.

"I'm Andrew" he said, a huge grin on his face.

"Cleo." I said and nodded. If he thought I was going to take that hand we was out of his damn mind. He let it drop and sat back down still staring at me.

The other two guys were Aaron and Rome. The girls didn't even bother to introduce themselves but just looked at me and screwed up their faces. Then the girl smiled and held her hand out and I took it.

"I'm Sabrina" she said I nodded. So maybe everyone here wasn't whores, but then I barely know her, maybe I would find out soon.

"Why didn't you shake my hand?" he asked stupidly.

"Because she wasn't blind now and she still isn't. She -for some change- actually had common sense." Rome said. I smiled at him and he winked back, but it was friendly.

"Well… it was nice meeting you guys."

"Your leaving?" Sabrina's head shot up and it looked like she was pleading.

"No I guess not" I sat awkwardly next to Sabrina and she closed her sketch pad immediately.

"So you draw? I draw to but haven't had time in the past few weeks." She looked up at my surprised but just nodded.

"Can I see some of you drawings?" I asked.

She looked hesitant but eventually let me look through them. There different kind everywhere and the all looked wonderful. There was one of a wolf and I liked that one the best.

"Wow you really good." I complemented.

"Thanks" she murmured and I decided not to press my luck.

Then Rome started talking to me and he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"So what can you do? I can move things around without touching them so I guess I'm telepathic."

"Well if I tell you, you cant tell Nate because he didn't tell me his name so I'm not going to tell him what I can do… I can make illusions."

Rome stiffened and looked at Aaron who snapped his head towards me not happy.

Then he lunged for me.

**Oooh I wonder why.**


	10. Your On

**~Alex POV~**

I made another turn, my glancing around looking for the strange but intriguing girl. I watched as Risa came up to me and I tried to avoid her.

"Hey lover boy." She tried to kiss me.

"Don't call me that" I snapped and shoved her off.

"What's wrong? You don't love me anymore?" she made a puppy dog face and I wanted to slap it off. Of course I can't do that; it would be going against what I have been taught.

"Stop following me, I thought I told you that already" I tried to walk ahead of her.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" she stopped right in front of me and I tried to get around.

"Why do you keep following me? If you don't stop this I will make." and I walked ahead of her.

My eyes scanned the area but Cleo was nowhere to be found. I started walking to the other end of the hall and saw her at a table with Nate and his little crew. I walked their way, Cleo was talking to the some girl…I believed her name was Sabrina. Then some guy's face I couldn't see leaned in and she told him something. They two guys stiffened and not only a few seconds later a guy that was sitting with them lunged for Cleo.

**~Cleo POV~**

He was on top of me for a mere second and it was like a force pulled him off immediately. I got up and saw that Alex was holding his wrist behind his back and Aaron was still struggling to get to me. Alex whispered something into his ear and he immediately fell to the floor. Everyone was looking at me, then at the limp body. _What the hell was that all about? _Alex grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me away form the little group, Nate looked at me as if he were to say I'm sorry. Finally we came to a stop. I was still slightly mad at him for the things he said. I snatched my wrist from his grip.

"I could have handled that myself."

"No, you could have gotten your throat ripped out in a blink of an eye."

"Why can't you just let me be? And why are you acting like you care? Why did you even bring me here?" I really wanted to know. He couldn't feel anything towards me, not when there were girls who walked around half naked. And there is no way I'm putting my body like that on display.

"Why are you so complicated?" he answered right back.

"Why are you even talking to me? Don't you have things to do besides bother with me, with being price and all?" I don't know why I was pushing him away, I realized it was because I wanted him to want me they way I wanted him. He probably thinks I'm an annoying little girl he jus has to look after. I took a deep breath and let it out. I start walking around aimlessly and Alex was at right next to me. I stole a sideway glance at him and he was staring straight ahead, his face looked like it had been carved out of marble. We walked in silence and I remembered something Nate said about Alex sleeping around with girls. The thought angered me and I stopped walking.

_Why should the thought anger me? It's not like I control what Alex does anyways._

Alex turned to look at me and I stared at the floor.

"What's wrong" he asked, walking towards me. _Why does he care?_

"Nothing that concerns you" a total lie.

"About…uh- the things I said to you earlier…" he said awkwardly. _Someone's never said sorry before._

"Don't worry, I didn't have sex with anyone. Incase you were wondering."

"Oh…that's good" he said.

I walked over to a table that had a blank sheet of paper on it. Drawing always helped me take my mind off things. I looked around to see if there was a pencil anywhere and saw a lead one on the floor. I picked it up and started drawing a black rose. I made sure I got every detail I could think of and put thorns on it. it took me about 10 minutes to finish completely. I looked at my hand and it had gray smudges all over them. I got up to throw the paper away and just as I let go of it Alex caught it, folded it neatly and stuffed it in his pocket. I had forgotten Alex was even there still. I walked back to the table and stared off into space, giving him the silent treatment. Call me childish, I could care less. I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes. All my muscles relaxed and I felt myself getting tired. I opened one eye and saw the Alex wasn't were he was sitting before. I also saw people staring at with wide eyes. I turned around and saw Alex right behind me, he was messaging my shoulders.

I was going to tell him something but found that I was to lazy to even talk. I heard something scrape against the ground and also found that Alex had got a chair and was sitting right behind me. People's mouths started to hang open. _They act like were having sex on the table!_ I rolled my eyes and closed them. Alex sure knew how to use his hands_. Probably had plenty of practice._ My thought started to disintegrate. I didn't even know where I was at the moment. I felt like lying down on the table and my eye lids got heavy. Arms came around my waist and lifted me up onto something…a leg? I didn't care, all I wanted was to sleep, I imagined I was with Alex. I brought my face into the crease of someones neck and let it rest there.

_Someone's neck?_

I opened my eyes and looked up to see that I _was_ with Alex, and I was sitting on his lap…cuddling up to him. I stood up abruptly and regretted in doing so. Alex's arms were no longer around me but then I wasn't some girl who met someone and sat on their lap. I looked at Alex and his expression was…weird. I walked away hurriedly and took the elevator up to the girls' dorms.

What was I thinking. _That's right, I wasn't thinking. I would just look stupid if he did that with every girl he met, which he most likely did. _

Disappointed in myself I wandered around the girls dorms and I hear whispers as I walked by. Then I saw Sabrina sitting down by herself drawing. I walked over her and looked over her shoulder to see what she was drawing. It was a tree. If someone were to tell you it would sound plain but she got every detail in and it looked beautiful.

"Nice." She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hi Cleo. Sorry about what happened back there I don't know what got into him. I guess it has something to do with his parents. Nobody really tells me much, I gotta figure it out on my own. I don't get fit in much."

I felt bad for her because she really did seem like a nice sincere person. Probably the only reason she didn't fit in so well.

"Well if I find out anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks" she smiled.

The aura changed dramatically out of nowhere and I looked up to see the two girls walking our way-one of them being Nate's girlfriend if I could recall- and this time they were staring at Sabrina. They came up and didn't spare me a second glance. I knew this was probably some unnecessary drama.

"Girl, you stay away from Nate you hear me, he told me that I was different! You stay away or I'll kill you!" Nate's girlfriend spat. For a second it looked like Sabrina was going to cry and I felt like I just had to do something. I know I barely knew Sabrina but she seems someone worth standing up for. I stood up from where I was sitting and glared at Nate's girlfriend, she obviously didn't remember me although it had probably only been a few minutes ago. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised and recognition crossed her face. _So she did remember me. _

"Girls, girls can't we settle this like mature women?"

"Stay out of our way whore!" Nate's girlfriends spat. _And she's callin me a whore? Ha!_

"Says the girl who goes around sleeping with the first guy who feels sorry for your ugly ass"

"Wanna fight me?

"Your on."

**I know I know! Its so friggen short but I haven't had time, so much schoolwork im overloading, I promise da next one will be super long to make up for this : )**


End file.
